


TONY STARK DE HYDRA

by ElRollitoPatriotico



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DarkStony, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElRollitoPatriotico/pseuds/ElRollitoPatriotico
Summary: Nunca fue parte de la manada de Los Vengadores.Nunca fue uno de ellos.¿A donde pertenecía?Sin rumbo, Tony se encontrará con el Capitán que su alma rota siempre esperó.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Adiós, Vengadores

**Author's Note:**

> En la historia, se hace mención a Steve Rogers y su clon que Hydra hizo.

Tony entró al complejo.

Todo estaba tan silencioso que le sorprendió bastante. ¿Dónde se encontraba el resto? Sin preguntarle a su IA para no alarmar a sus compañeros, se adentró a las salas de conferencias. Ahí no estaban. ¿Entonces en dónde? Empujando las puertas del gimnasio tampoco. Comenzaba a creer que todos se fueron de misiones. ¿Fury ordenó misiones? ¿En qué momento? Estaba comportándose como un paranoico. Negando, se dirigió hacia su habitación. A mitad del camino, escuchó murmullos en la cocina. 

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió? Era hora de almorzar. Debían estar cocinando todos como el equipo que eran. De puntitas y con una sonrisa, se acercó hasta la puerta. Se pegó y escuchó atentamente. Quería entrar en el momento exacto y sorprenderlos como siempre lo hacía. También, darles una gran noticia. Así que aguardó por varios segundos, sin saber qué acabaría con el corazón destrozado. 

—Tony no es parte de este clan, Rogers. —esa fue la voz de Wilson. —Somos quienes mantienen al mundo en orden y él no lo hace. Todo lo destruye. ¿Recuerdan a Ultron? Una ciudad entera fue devastada. ¿Qué creen que hará después? 

—En los miedos de Stark, he visto que su mayor temor es ser el causante de la destrucción del mundo. —intervino Maximoff cautelosa. —Capitán, él no es de esta manada. 

—Tampoco, lo será. —Barton susurró. —Stark siempre trae caos y nosotros detenemos ese caos. Es una desgracia para esta manada. 

—Lo es. —repitieron Wilson y Maximoff. 

—Romanoff. —llamó Steve. — ¿Qué opinas? 

Tony, con los ojos cristalizados, abrió la puerta ligeramente y la divisó en una esquina con Rogers. Ambos serios y mostrándose como los alfas líderes de la manada. De una que no pertenecía. 

—Desde que se unió, los problemas crecieron exorbitantemente, Rogers. —soltó un suspiro. —Es inestable y un peligro para el mundo y para sí mismo. 

—Bien. —cruzándose los brazos y con la voz segura, se colocó en el medio. —Stark no ha sido y es parte de esta manada... Su exilio será anunciado el viernes con él presente. 

Conteniendo su llanto, Tony salió. No sin antes repetir sus palabras: “Stark no ha sido y es parte de esta manada”. Esas malditas palabras se las tragarían y vendrían pedirle perdón. Uno que jamás dará como a él no le dieron la oportunidad de reivindicarse. ¡Bien! Era un omega defectuoso y un hombre con miedos, pero no un villano. ¡No lo era! Menos, ahora. Tendría una buena razón para no serlo. Y por esa misma razón se volvería el mejor y Los Vengadores su sombra. Limpiándose las lágrimas, se subió a su auto y emprendió rumbo desconocido con la promesa de ser mejor que ellos. 

De ser superior. 


	2. Demasiado tarde

Rogers lanzó su escudo lleno de rabia e impotencia. No sabía nada de Stark. Tony ya llevaba dos semanas sin comunicarse. Ni siguiendo a Potts o interviniendo sus llamadas, conseguía pistas. Era imposible creer que la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Debía estar ahí solo, perdido y destrozado. No necesitaba verlo para sentirlo. O, imaginárselo. Estaba a la deriva y él sin poder llegar a su lado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Qué fue lo que escuchó? Por un momento, se quedó quieto. 

¡No! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Los escuchó cuando platicaron sobre su expulsión? ¡Mil veces no! Corriendo, llegó hasta la zona de las cámaras. Viernes llevaba desactivada el mismo tiempo de su partida. Así que debía hacerlo solo. Poner en práctica lo que Tony le enseñó. Pensar en él lo desquiciaba. Saber que estaba allá afuera, sin una nueva manada, lidiando solo contra esos alfas que siempre quisieron marcarlo, le quitaban la cordura. El lado más salvaje de su naturaleza salía a flote y lo consumía. Al igual que la desesperación de ser alguien tan incapaz de encontrar al omega con el que compartía lecho, sueños y temores por meses. También, con el omega al que estaba apunto de expulsar. Odió dar esa orden, odió no haberle defendido y odió no luchar por lo que tenían. Sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir, comenzó a revisar las grabaciones de hace dos semanas. De todas, solo una quedó: la que estaba al lado de la cocina. 

—No puede ser. 

¡Él los escuchó! ¡Él los escuchó! Esa sonrisa con la que Tony se había acercado a la puerta de la cocina se transformó en una mueca llena de dolor. Esos ojos cafés que tanto adoró dejaron de brillar y se rompieron en lágrimas. ¡Los escuchó! ¡No podía ser! ¡No podía haberlo perdido de esa modo! ¡No! Lleno de coraje, impotencia y decepción de sí mismo, rompió la computadora de un solo golpe. La alarma sonó y solo quería destrozar todo lo que le rodeaba. Stark se fue por su maldita culpa, por ese maldito orgullo y deber que le impidieron luchar por él. 

Se marchó.   
¡No! ¡Mil veces no! Se rehusaba perderlo, sabiendo que lo único que escuchó fue él expulsándolo. 

— ¡No! ¡Mierda, no! —se arrodilló y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Los peores escenarios venían a su cabeza. Tony podría estar muerto por su culpa, por su maldita cobardía. — ¡Si te fueras a morir, jamás te hubiera hecho derramar esas lágrimas! ¡Ni una! ¡Jamás te hubiera borrado esa sonrisa que me enamora! ¡No hubiera dado esa maldita orden! ¡Por Dios! ¡Te amo, Tony! ¡¡Te amo! Te amo como jamás... jamás pudiera amar a otro! 

Pese a sus súplicas y llanto, su Tony no entraba a esa oficina, no lo envolvía en sus brazos, no lo besaba y no le susurraba que lo amaba. Estaba solo. Completamente, solo. Volvía a ser un maldito soldado que lo perdió todo. Lo perdió todo. Debió luchar por él, por sus planes y... No dejarse llevar por esos comentarios. Debió imponerse y defenderlo. No haberse avergonzado de tener una relación con un Stark. Con ese Stark. Se abrazó a sí mismo y continuó llorando impotente y consumiéndose en el dolor y odio propio. 

Ahora, podía entender tan bien a Tony.   
A su Tony.   
Al que dejó de ser suyo. 

—Por favor... regresa. —suplicó entre lloriqueos. —Por favor... regresa... ¡Tony regresa ahora! Regresa... con... tu alfa. 


	3. Misión aceptada

— ¿Se encuentra listo, Capitán? 

La luz, cada vez, se hacía más cercana; la promesa de una vida llena de acción, inalcanzable y el futuro liderazgo de Hydra en todo el mundo, una realidad. Esperó tanto tiempo para este momento que ni una sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro. Nunca se asomaría. No hasta conseguir de Hydra ser la manada más fuerte e invencible de todos. Para conseguirlo, se desharía de cada estorbo. Empezaría con Los Vengadores. Iba aplastarlos, a su mediocre copia la colgaría en la entrada de su organización y tomaría todo lo que le fue suyo. Total, no había mundo para los dos. Y solo el más fuerte sobreviviría. Claramente, él lo sería. Llevaba tantos meses, estudiándolo y siguiéndolo que si ha de matarlo, nadie notaría su presencia, pues estaba él presente y listo para reemplazarlo. Pero, sobre todo para cubrirlo con su grandeza.

Nadie extrañaría a ese Rogers.   
Nadie lo velaría.   
Él ya entró en el juego dispuesto a ganar.   
A ganar absolutamente todo. 

Avanzando hasta el otro extremo, sintió la luz caerle en el rostro. 

Se mostraría ante todos en su primera misión a exteriores. Al fin, dejaría la logística para verdaderamente mancharse la sangre. Esperaba que fuese con uno de esos vengadores. Ya quería sentar la verdadera de su organización a base de sus cadáveres, dejar a Pierce a un lado, tomar el mondo y hacerse grande. Muy grande y con su leal manada. ¡Y ha de aquellos que le muerdan la mano o lo traicionen! La muerte sería un regalo que no les daría. Un nuevo líder los controlaría y sería más letal que el viejo Pierce. Mucho más letal y decidido. Hydra, desde hoy, tomaría un nuevo rubro. Uno lleno de sangre, poder y crueldad. Con la mirada al frente, divisó la sonrisa de Pierce. 

Una asquerosa sonrisa. 

—Usted es idéntico a Rogers. 

—Soy superior a Rogers. —respondió ofendido. — ¡Soy Capitán Hydra! 

—¡Lo eres! Y su primera misión será muy vital.

—Lo escuchó. 

—Deberá encontrar al omega Anthony Stark.

Soberbio y perverso, Rogers sonrió. Sabía quién era. También, fue su sombra y lo conocía tan bien que iba a disfrutar tanto. Se trataría del juego del ratón y el gato. Iba a cazar a su ratón travieso. —Misión aceptada.


	4. ¿Encuentros fortuitos?

—No resistirán, Tony. —la voz de Strange resonó en toda la habitación. —Debes detener el embarazo. 

—Tony. 

Su atención cayó en su pelirroja. En la única pelirroja que no debió dejar de escuchar. Ella le advirtió de que a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzara, jamás lo verían como uno más de su manada, sino como un enemigo. Pero, aún así, decidió ignorarla y alejarse de ella. ¡Qué tonto fue! Debió intuirlo. Esos comentarios denigrándolo no eran en son de broma y esas miradas de vergüenza de Steve eran reales. Muy reales. Al igual que sus negaciones de formalizar. 

¡No! ¡No fue un tonto! Solo creyó merecer esos tratos. Así que no los culpaba de aquello, sino de no ser sinceros. Ya habría momento de encararlos. Ahora, importaba este bebé. Solo él. Limpiándose las lágrimas, tomó los resultados, los leyó detenidamente y absorto. Debía haber una salida. No iba a perder lo único bueno que tenía. No estaba dispuesto a perder a su cachorro. Pero, conforme leía los malditos resultados, perdía las esperanzas. Soltó un sollozo fuerte, y al instante, fue abrazado por Pepper. Escondió su rostro en su cuello y encontró esa calidez que tanto extrañaba. Ella sí lo quería. No fingía como lo hicieron ellos. Comenzaba a odiarlos. Tanto que les desean lo mismo que sentía: desesperación, impotencia y frustración. El doble incluso. No tenía una jodida salida. Su embarazo era muy riesgoso y lo correcto era perder a su cachorro. Pero, no podía hacerlo. 

“¿Podrían comprenderlo?”, se preguntó aún escondido en el regazo de Potts. Con el corazón, esperaba que sí. 

—Tony. —alzó su rostro. —Strange y su colega necesitan una respuesta. 

Tragando saliva, Tony se alejó y cruzó sus brazos, tratando de verse seguro. —Voy a continuar mi embarazo. 

—Pero, señor Stark... —la mano alzada de Stark lo calló. 

—No he sido una persona que se rinde, doctor. —tomó aire. — ¡No lo haré! Continuaré con este embarazo hasta que me alcance la vida. Y nos esforzaremos en que sea por mucho tiempo. —ninguno respondió. — ¿Entendieron? 

—Sí, señor. 

Tomando su abrigo y gorro, salió del consultorio. 

Las calles, llenas de diferentes aromas, le dieron una sensación de tranquilidad que agradecía. Era un completo desconocido que podía perderse entre el tumulto de gente. Suspirando, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó sin rumbo. Al hacerlo, percibió un aroma fuerte y distinto de los demás. Un aroma que lo seguía. ¿Se lo estaba imaginando? Girándose más de tres veces, no divisó nada hasta que llegando a un callejón, una silueta lo arrinconó. ¡Joder! Era muy fuerte. Al intentar gritar y pedir auxilio, fue callado por una de sus manos. Así que forcejeó. No iba a ser herido por nadie. Ya no más. En pleno forcejeo, le sacó la capucha de su casaca y quedó boquiabierto. 

No podía ser él. 

— ¿Steve? 

La barba del rubio y su aroma le daban las peores sensaciones. No era él, ¿verdad? Siendo aprisionado más, contempló una sonrisa perversa. —Hydra, Stark. Soy Hydra. 


	5. Una nueva cabeza

Con lentitud, terminó por afeitarse. 

Su gran barba que lo hacía distinto desapareció y su mirada roja resplandecía de poder. Un poder que nadie lograría quitarle. Menos, con lo que tenía previsto. Sonriendo a medias, dejó el rasurador en el lavabo y tomó su toalla. Iba secándose toda la barbilla hasta que divisó una sombra. Al fin, llegaba su tan esperada visita. 

Girándose, se cruzó de brazos y contempló cómo entraba temeroso. Nadie había entrado a su habitación. Así que el miedo era predecible y entendible. Total, nadie escucharía sus gritos de ser torturado. Tampoco, sus llamados de auxilio. ¡Era fascinante! Conteniendo su emoción, arqueó una ceja y se apoyó en él mismo lavabo. Podía ser paciente, pero él estaba sobrepasando sus límites. ¿Qué tan difícil era confiar en su propia creación? "Su creación", pensó. Quizás, aquello le ponía tan miedoso. Sabía lo que había creado y posiblemente le costaría caro. 

Aunque, su vida no valía tanto como lo imaginaba. 

—Su habitación es un lugar muy íntimo para darme su informe. ¿No lo cree, Capitán? —Hydra alzó los hombros despreocupado. — ¡Y bien! ¿Lo consiguió? 

— ¿Usted qué cree? 

Pierce tragó saliva el doble de nervioso. —No creo. Estoy seguro que lo encontró. Así que pregunto dónde está. 

—Me pidió que lo encontrara. No que lo trajera con nosotros, ¿verdad? —empezó a caminar hasta él. — ¿Por qué me mandó a buscarlo? 

—Es confidencial, Capitán. 

—Seré el líder de esta manada y se empeña en seguir dándome secretos. —negó con la cabeza para seguido dar vueltas a su alrededor. —Le preguntaré una vez más, Pierce. ¿Por qué me mandó por Stark? 

—Su manada lo está buscando. —contestó a los segundos. —Y nosotros hemos decidido tomarlo para ciertos fines. 

— ¿Cuáles? 

—El Barón Strucker dejó varios estudios en relación al centro de Loki, y un grupo de sus seguidores, a raíz de esos estudios, crearon una especie de suero que podría volver a cualquiera en mutante como Los Maximoff. —Hydra se detuvo pensativo. —Tenemos planeado en probar en Stark y así convertirlo en uno de nosotros por completo. 

Tras largos segundos, Hydra entendió. 

—Resultaría humillante para Los Vengadores ver cómo uno de los suyos los abandona y apoya al enemigo que siempre trataron de eliminar. —dándole leves palmadas, Hydra lo felicitó. —Quedarán como unos mentirosos e incompetentes. ¡Brillante, Pierce! —Pierce sonrió. —Realmente, te mereces una muerte rápida. —antes de que Pierce se escapara, lo tomó de cuello. —No dolerá. Lo prometo. 

— ¡Yo te creé! ¡No puedes...

Poniendo su arma en la cien de Pierce, suspiró hondo. —No hay espacio para dos líderes aquí. Pero, no te preocupes. Te daremos un honorable entierro por tu entera entrega. —sin darle oportunidad de responder, tiró del gatillo. El cuerpo de Pierce cayó a los segundos. Cayó a sus pies. —Gracias, Pierce. 

Dejando su cuerpo ensangrentado, caminó hasta su armario. Tomó un polo y chaqueta d la organización. Se los colocó y salió rumbo hacia el salón. Ahí lo esperaban su ejército. Listo para sus órdenes y terminando de asesinar a los hombres de Pierce. Otros sacrificios que honrarán cuando Hydra llegue a la cúspide. 

—Hoy hemos perdido a valiosos hombres. Muchos de ellos eran genios y valientes espías. —empezó a hablar. —Y no hay más orgullo que morir por tu líder, por tu manada... ¡Por Hydra! —sus hombres elevaron gritos. Gritos que fueron callados por su mano. —Así que tomen sus armas, fijen sus víctimas y traigan gloria a esta manada. ¡Gánense sus puestos en la nueva era que forjaremos! ¡Gánense la dicha y mis respetos! ¡Gánense ser llamados hijos de Hydra! ¡Hail Hydra! 

— ¡Hail Hydra! 

En medio de los cánticos, Hydra se giró, y de sus bolsillos, sacó su móvil. El mensaje de Stark llegó. 

«Acepto». 

Con una enorme sonrisa, supo que ambos estaban en el mismo bando. 


	6. Dos horas

Se quitó los lentes. 

Su dulce aroma inundó la entrada del complejo, su vientre abultado se escondía gracias a su enorme camisa y los hombres que Hydra le envió se colocaron atrás suyo. Eran peor que su sombra. No se despegaban ni un segundo. Por momentos, resultaban irritante. Mas, en su mayoría, le gustaba. Se sentía poderoso. El doble de lo que ya era antes de irse de este complejo. Esos hombres podrían degollar a cualquiera si solo ese desdichado se atreviese a lastimarlo. ¡Pobre de sus antiguos compañeros! Por su bien, debían recibirlo acorde y controlar sus lenguas. De lo contrario, no se responsabilizaría por las acciones de sus nuevos hombres. 

“De sus perros”.   
Tal como Hydra los llamaba. 

Recordándose de él, sonrió y avanzó. Hoy parte del trato que hicieron se cumpliría. ¡Y vaya que lo disfrutaría! Sacaría la peste de sus propiedades, les despojaría de todos y los tiraría a la basura. ¡Cielos! Cuando salió de este complejo, se juró regresar siendo superior. ¿Lo era? Hasta el momento, resistía a un embarazo riesgoso, diseñaba nuevo armamento y fundaba una nueva era para su cachorro. Por supuesto que lo era. Un omega defectuoso, como le hicieron creer que era, no hubiese logrado todo lo que él sí alcanzó. Así que sí era superior. Poco a poco lo demostraba. Se lo demostraba a sí mismo. Guardando sus manos en el bolsillo, avanzó. Rhodey, Visión y Bruce lo esperaban. Su Coronel y su doctor, los dos alfas que siempre cuidaron de él, estaban ahí dándole apoyo. Tal como lo imaginaba. Eran claro que formaban parte de su manada. “Su manada”. Sonaba hermoso y muy suyo. 

—¿Acaso son testigos de este día? —Tony sonrió y alzó los hombros. — ¡Te ves tan... 

—Embarazado. —los tres rieron, salvo Visión. Él se hallaba pensativo y perdido. Tony se colocó al frente y lo saludó. —Tiene miedo a Wanda. —explicó Banner. 

—Si deseas, puedes hacerte a un lado, Vis. 

—No, señor. —respondió al instante. —No lo volveré a dejar solo. Uno aprende de sus errores. 

—Entonces, relájate que solo vine a reclamar lo que es mío. —él asintió. — ¿Listos? 

—He esperado meses por esto. —contestó Rhodey. 

—Yo también. 

A paso lento, caminaron hasta la sala de conferencias. Podía sentir el aroma de Rogers. Era tan fuerte como lo recordaba. Solo que ya no lo hacía sentir protegido, sino asqueado. Él y su cachorro lo rechazaban. Se lo merecía. No supo quererlo. Tampoco, tenerlo. Así que este rechazo era lo que merecía. Y hasta más. Pero, aquello ya no le correspondía. Únicamente, debía cumplir con su parte y disfrutarlo. Tal como Hydra le había aconsejado. ¡Joder! Se sentía muy emocionado. Hoy les diría adiós a esa manada, los borraría de su vida, se convertirían en nada. Parecía estar en un sueño. Sueño que haría realidad. Al tener la puerta abierta, entró. 

—Todo apunta que Stark está en Siberia. —habló Rogers. —Debemos ir por él. Traerlo de vuelta y asegurarnos de que está bien. También, de hacerle ver que somos su verdadera manada. 

—Creo que no se va a poder, Capitán. Tengo mi propia manada y ustedes no figuran en ella. —todos se giraron a verlo. —Y ni figurarán tampoco. 

—Tony. —susurró Steve y corrió a abrazarlo. Mas, dos de sus hombres se interpusieron. — ¡Aléjense! 

—Obedecen mis órdenes, Capitán. —Tony se hizo a un lado y se sentó en el sillón de la esquina. —No las tuyas. ¡Vaya! ¿Hicieron todas esas misiones por mí? 

— ¿Esperabas que no lo hiciéramos? —Natasha intervino. —Te desapareciste y no nos informaste. 

— ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Jamás les importé y ustedes tampoco a mí. —les dedicó una sonrisa soberbia. —Ahora, lo sé bien. Estar sin ustedes fue lo mejor. ¡Imagínense! Volví a producir armas. ¿Verdad, Rhodey?

—Banner y tú hacen un gran equipo. —se colocó a su lado junto con Bruce. —El nuevo armamento es excepcional. 

—Ciencia pura. —susurró Tony. —Una nueva era se acerca y me temo que se están quedando atrás. 

— ¿Viniste entonces a actualizarnos? —preguntó Sam. 

—Vine a ponerlos frente a esa era. —se levantó y caminó hasta ellos. No sin antes asegurarse que sus hombres estaban detrás. —Creo que estando en mi complejo se enfrascan en una enorme burbuja, ¿no? 

—Sé directo, Stark. —exigió Clint prepotente. 

—Desde ahora, Los Vengadores no cuentan con los fondos de Stark Industries. —avisó con tanto placer que se le fue imposible no sonreír de oreja a oreja. —Este complejo, la torre, los helicarriers y todo lo que han usado ya no están más a su servicio. Tampoco, las pensiones. —se giró hacia Clint. —Espero que tu esposa y tú puedan pagar los gastos de... ¿Cuántos hijos tenías? ¡Ah! ¡No me interesa recordar! 

—Stark y yo tenemos que hablar. ¡Déjennos a solas! —ordenó Steve a lo que sólo su grupo se levantó. Mas, no el suyo. — ¡Tony! ¡Hablaremos tú y yo a solas! 

La voz alfa de Steve no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Ya no lo veía como antes. No lo respetaba y quería. Ya no sentía nada por él. Tantos recuerdos, tantos llantos y tantas súplicas le ayudaron a ser fuerte, a convertir todo ello en rechazo y verse inmune ante la autoridad de ese alfa que tanto amó. 

—Les doy dos horas para que saquen sus cosas y se larguen de mi propiedad. ¡Dos horas! 

Colocándose sus lentes, se volteó hasta la salida y alzó dos de sus dedos. 

— ¡Dos horas! 

Antes de salir, Steve le tomó del brazo. —Tenemos que hablar. 

—Ya dije todo, Rogers. —se zafó de su fuerte agarre y tranquilizó a sus hombres que parecían iniciar una lucha con el resto. —Y ahora, si quieres conservar tus manos, no me vuelvas a tocar. ¿Escuchaste? ¡No lo hagas más! No lo soporto. —mirando a Wanda, Barton, Wilson y Romanoff, soltó un suspiro y sonrió. — ¡Dos horas! El tiempo corre. 

Sin decir más, salió.   
Los dejó solos y se fue con quienes realmente merecían estar en su propia manada. 


	7. Asuntos pendientes

Cerró la puerta. 

La mirada de Stark se posó en él y le dedicó una sonrisa. Una que causaba miles de escalofríos a sus víctimas, pero una gran diversión en el genio. Le resultaba muy curioso. ¿Acaso confiaba enteramente en él? Tenía razones para hacerlo. Se encargó de cuidarlo, protegerlo y darle esa fuerza que una manada debía darle. Lo mantenía de pie, y a cambio, le proporcionaba una excepcional línea de armamento. Los primeros meses se sentía bien servido, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, su ambición crecía. Demasiado. Ya no le bastaba solamente sus armas. Quería más. Mucho más. Y empezaba ver al mismo castaño como el premio mayor, como lo que necesitaba para saciarse por completo, para tener el poder completo. 

Lo tendría.   
También, a su cachorro.   
Ese bebé que se aferraba a la vida sería igual de suyo. 

Aún más, sabiendo que nunca podrá tener sus cachorros propios. Un precio que pagó para ser creado y líder de esta manada. ¡Sí! Ese bebé sería suyo. Lo criaría, lo trataría como su cachorro propio, le enseñaría absolutamente todo y le cedería su organización. Total, su papá estaba colaborando con él para fundar esta era en donde sería el quien goce de todo el poder. Un sucesor digno. ¡Sería su cachorro! El mediocre de Rogers no se lo merecía. Ni a Stark. Ellos ya no le pertenecían. Nunca volverían a pertenecerlos porque iban a ser suyos. A diferencia de él, los cuidaría con su vida y no dudaría en poner al mundo a sus pies. ¡Joder! Tener a un omega como Stark era la perdición. ¿Cómo ese patético logró tener su atención? Formando puños con sus manos, se acercó hasta él. Lo tomó de la cintura y obligó a sentarse a su lado en el extenso sillón. 

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tus hormonas de alfa de nuevo... —lo calló por un beso demandante. Tony no se resistió. Al contrario, le dio pase libre para profundizar más y más el beso, dejándolo sin aliento. —Jo-Joder... Se supone que no caerías en mis encantos, ¿verdad? 

—Que se joda tus supuestos. —se inclinó más hacia él. —Te deseo tanto. 

—Dudo que... —le hizo detenerse al besarle el cuello. —Yo... mi cachorro. 

—Nuestro cachorro. —llevó su mano al vientre abultado de Tony. — ¿Acaso no lo sientes? Este bebé me quiere igual de cerca que tú. 

Tony, jadeando, asintió. —Eres un... maldito perro con suerte. 

—No confió mi éxito en la suerte, Stark. —le mordió levemente su cuello. —Sino en mí. 

Subiéndole el enorme polo, divisó su abultado vientre. Se veía sumamente hermoso y tan apetecible que sus deseos más perversos y salvajes aparecían. ¿Como haría para resistir ante tremenda tentación? ¿Cómo ignorar su dulce y adictiva aroma? ¿Cómo carajos no caer en sus encantos? Gruñendo, le besó, e hipnotizado por sus jadeos, fue descendiente hasta su vientre. Se detuvo y dejó un beso cálido. El cachorro que aquí creía iba a ser suyo. Es más, ya lo sentía como suyo. Una joya excepcional proveniente de otra joya sin igual como lo era Tony. 

“¡Maldita sea!”, pensó. 

¿Qué le había hecho? Enojado, le robó otra beso demandante. Sus malditos labios se hacían igual de adictivos. ¡Joder! Debía parar, pero se sentía tan bien que no lo haría. ¡A la mierda todo! Quitándose la camisa, continuó besándolo y dejando marcas en todo su cuello. Muy pronto dejaría su marca de alfa en él. ¡Maldita sea, lo haría! Tendría que ser paciente y seguir llevándose por sus encantos. Apunto de sacarle el polo, su celular timbró. Tony río y lo empujó divertido. 

—Los deberes te llaman, Hydra. 

Le respondió con otro gruñido y se reincorporó de mala gana. Sacó su celular y leyó el nombre de Rumlow. 

Su perro más fiel. 

—Lo encontramos, Capitán. —Rogers se giró hacia Tony. Seguía con su vientre descubierto y la mirada relajada. Así la mantendría. — ¿Deseamos que se lo llevemos al complejo? 

—Yo iré. —seguido cortó la llamada. —Saldré unas horas. 

—Voy a estar bien, Hydra. ¡Corrección! Vamos a estar bien. Puedes irte. 

—No salgas del complejo. —Tony arqueó una ceja desafiante. —Es una orden, Stark. 

—Nunca he obedecido órdenes. 

Steve sonrió perverso. —Te enseñaré a cómo hacerlo entonces. 


	8. El primer caído

Botó el humo de su cigarro complacido. 

Sus hombres golpeaban una y otra vez el estómago de su querido invitado. Un invitado muy soberbio para la posición que se encontraba. Claramente, debió imaginarlo. Fury no era de las personas que se doblegan. Pero, aún así, le encantaba verlo sufrir. Escupir sangre, morderse los labios para evitar gritar y tratar de defenderse. Era todo un espectáculo. Su espectáculo. El viejo alfa daba mayor lucha que Pierce. Quizás, porque lo estaban haciendo a su manera y no la suya. 

Ya se divirtieron los perros.   
Le tocaba al lobo. 

Hundiendo su cigarrillo en el cenicero, alzó una mano y sus hombres se detuvieron atentos a sus próximas órdenes. La ansiedad de Fury de saber quien estaba en aquella esquina era tan evidente que le causó una sonrisa a medias. A pesar de tener su único ojo lleno de moretones, trataba de identificarlo. ¡Pobre de él! Estaba en manos de alguien que no conocía. Ni siquiera imaginaba. Por primera vez en su vida, la situación se le escapaba al gran Fury. Y por su gracia. Aquello no se presenciaba seguido. Es más, nunca se había dado hasta hoy. A paso lento, caminó hasta él. Cada segundo se hacía eterno y jocoso. La expresión de Fury fue épica. El miedo y la sorpresa borraron cualquier rastro de soberbia. ¿Dónde estaba aquel alfa que dirigía una gran organización? ¿Dónde estaba aquel alfa que reunió a Los Vengadores? ¿Dónde? Seguramente, lejos de aquí, pues a quien tenía de rodillas y con el rostro desfigurado era un pobre desgraciado que partiría pronto con Pierce. 

— ¿Rogers? 

Hydra se agachó y le sonrió. —De ser Rogers, usted estaría en ese restaurante entregándole los informes médico de Tony, ¿no? —Fury tragó saliva. —Comienzo a detestar muchísimo el poco interés que Rogers le da a Stark. Si deseas algo o alguien, vas tú a tomarlo. No mandas a inútiles. ¡Sin duda no se lo merece!

— ¿Y tú sí lo mereces? ¿La copia exacta de Rogers merece a Stark? Es un mal chiste, ¿no? 

—La copia exacta de Rogers. —repitió con fastidio. Mientras ese imbécil viviera, así sería llamado. Pero, no por mucho. Su plan comenzaba a efectuarse. —Llevo meses en acción y muchos de mis enemigos han perdido la lengua por sus destinados comentarios. Te creía más astuto, Fury. —le palmeó el rostro. —No se debe poner expectativas en alfas mediocres como usted, ¿verdad? 

—El hijo que espera Tony no es tuyo. ¡Es de Rogers! —uno de sus hombres se le acercó portando una pinza de hierro. La que usaban con frecuencia. — ¡Jamás te aceptarán! ¡Siempre vivirás bajo su sombra! 

—Solo los vivos dan sombra. No los muertos residentes del infierno. ¡Infierno! Lugar a donde enviaré a tu Capitán América en semanas. 

Viendo a sus hombres sostener la cabeza de Fury, y con la pinza, jalar su lengua, soltó un suspiro y cogió la daga que Tony le había diseñado. Una de plata con finos bordes rojo escarlata y su logo al final de ésta. Muy preciosa y preciada. Ya llevaba cortando diez lenguas y ahora serían once. “Una más al marcador”, pensó. Sin dudar, le arrancó la lengua a Fury de un solo corte. Todo el piso se manchó de su sangre, las lágrimas de dolor de Fury por fin salieron como los torpes intentos de gritos que emitía. 

—Maté a Pierce. —confesó. —Necesitaba de su puesto, así que le disparé justo en la cien. Fue un tiro limpio. Él no sufrió. No se lo merecía, pues dedicó su vida a esta organización. En cambio, tú, Fury, estás tan jodido que hubieras deseado quedarte con tu lengua para rogar clemencia. —girándose, vio entrar a sus novatos. — ¡Diviértanse! Y recuerden que quién consiga sorprenderme, tendrá la oportunidad de integrar mi escuadrón. 

Se alejó, dejó que sus novatos experimentaran con Fury, mientras él disfrutaba de su vaso de ron. Llevaba en la tercera ronda y ellos continuaban. A cada segundo, más letal. Parecían ser bestias hambrientas del dolor ajeno, del dolor de Fury. Sus gritos se desgarraban y su sangre se escurría más y más. No faltaba mucho para que diera su último aliento. Sonriendo, bebió y grabó cada escena. Las llevarían siempre consigo. La extinción de Los Vengadores empezó hoy y con el primer líder que tuvieron, con ese hombre que los salvaba, que les ocultaba y brindaba secretos, que les recordaba que eran una manada y al que consideraban como un padre. Un padre muerto. 

Sonrió enormemente.   
Fury murió. 

—Mándenle el ojo a Rogers. —ordenó divertido. —Hagamos que el idiota caiga en nuestra trampa. 

—Como ordene, Capitán. 

Antes de partir, se giró a verlos y contempló el cuerpo destrozado y mutilado de Fury. — ¡Hail Hydra! 

— ¡Hail Hydra! 

Con una enorme satisfacción, llegó al complejo y no se detuvo hasta quedar frente de Stark. Lo arrinconó hasta la pared y comenzó a besarlo posesivamente. Haber asesinado a Fury despertó un inmenso deseo que solo él podría saciarlo. Ahora, lo entendía bien. Absolutamente, todas sus acciones eran encaminadas por él. Mató a Fury por evitar que Rogers se enterara sobre el bebé que Tony esperaba. Le enfermaba imaginar que ese imbécil vendría a luchar por ellos, que se los robaría y se los llevaría lejos. ¡No! Solo él estando muerto, de lo permitiría. Vivo no. ¡Nunca! Y antes de que se atreviese a intentarlo, lo mataría. Primero, a su equipo y luego, a él. Aquello haría. Por Stark, lo haría. 

Nadie se lo quitaría.   
Era solamente suyo. 

—Hy-Hydra... ¿Qué p-planeas? 

—Joderte. —Tony jadeó y él sonrió. También, lo deseaba. —Joderte duro. 

—Eso... quiero... verlo, Hydra. 


	9. ¡Hail Hydra!

Tony sonrío. 

Aquel beta de ojos verdes era el sexto que Hydra derribaba. ¿Tan difícil les resultaba difícil derrotarlo? Bebiendo su absurdo jugo con vitaminas, negó y terminó por alzar su vaso, festejando su victoria. Hydra le guiñó y llamó al siguiente. Esta vez era un alfa de gran porte. No tanto como su Capitán. Pero, sí aparentaba ser un desafío. Parpadeó sorprendido ante sus pensamientos. ¿Había llamado a Hydra como su Capitán? Sin duda, sus encuentros nocturnos le pasaban una factura. Hydra no era suyo, ¿verdad? 

Atento, contempló cómo el alfa pelinegro daba los primeros golpes. Directos a la cabeza. Hydra los esquivó con agilidad, lo empujó contra la pared y seguido sujetó su cuello con tanta fuerza que podía escuchar cómo los huesos de aquel pelinegro crujían. ¡Joder! Tener a Hydra así lo excitaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El bastardo no llevaba camiseta y sus perfectos pectorales y abdomen marcado relucían al igual que las venas en sus enormes brazos. ¡Maldita sea! Se comía a ese hombre. No. Ese hombre lo comía a él. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Hydra no solo era un desgraciado en las luchas, sino en la cama. Lo jodía tan bien que siempre acababa ronco y muy adolorido. Adolorido, pero gracias a un placer que lo saciaba, y a su vez, lo dejaba insatisfecho. ¿Cómo era posible? Se preguntó esperanzado de encontrar respuesta, mas no la halló. No había explicación lógica para lo que sentía. ¿O sí? 

—Si no pueden derrotar a su enemigo a puño limpio. —la voz de Hydra lo trajo de vuelta al salón de entrenamiento. —Entonces céntrense en buscar algo o alguien con qué debilitarlo. ¡Anda! —le ordenó al alfa pelinegro que aún seguía tirado en la colchoneta. —Busca con qué debilitarme. 

El alfa pelinegro tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. De pronto, se levantó y corrió hasta él. ¡Maldita sea! Venía con todo hacia él. ¿Debía salir corriendo? ¿O esquivarlo? ¡Claro que no! Tenía que mostrar su seguridad y la fuerza de la nueva legión que construyó. Así que aguardó paciente. Ya lo tenía a pocos centímetros. Era momento. Por lo que llamó a su legión. Pero, antes de que llegar el alfa pelinegro fue detenido por Hydra. Ése lo sujetó de sus cabellos largos y arrastró por todo el campo de entrenamiento. Su mirada reflejaba ira. Demasiado ira que hasta se compadeció del pobre alfa. Pero, él se lo buscó. Verlo como una debilidad resultaba muy ofensivo. Debía pagar por tal ofensa. 

—Te ordené debilitarme. —le habló Hydra al alfa después de soltarlo. —No hacerme más fuerte. 

—Creí que atentar contra el señor Stark, lo debilitaría.

—Stark no es mi debilidad. —esta vez, Hydra dejó de mirar al alfa pelinegro para centrarse en él. —Es mi mayor fortaleza. 

Tony sonrió orgulloso.   
Era la fortaleza de un verdadero líder, un gran y valioso socio, próximamente superior a todos. 

Ya podía verlo.   
Y sentirlo. 

— ¡Somos una manada! Tenemos betas, y omegas en nuestras filas. ¿Debemos considerarlos débiles? —los hombres de Hydra negaron. — ¡Por supuesto que no! Cada integrante de esta manada es valioso. ¡Porque es nuestra sangre! ¡Son de Hydra! ¡Stark es de Hydra! ¡Nunca lo olviden! 

Los hombres de Hydra asintieron y se dirigieron a él. Formaron tres filas y estiraron la mano derecha hacia su dirección. Confundido, Tony tuvo que levantarse del sillón y mirarlos atento. ¿Qué planeaban... 

— ¡Hail Hydra! —dijeron al unísono. — ¡Hail Hydra! 

¿Esto era lo que imaginaba? Stark miró a Hydra y éste le sonrió el doble de orgulloso. ¡Sí! Era lo que imaginaba. El cuartel más leal a Hydra le reconoció también como su líder. 

— ¡Hail Hydra! —contestó y Hydra ensanchó más su sonrisa. 

Oficialmente, se integraba a la manada de ese rubio con ojos rojos y sabía cómo festejarlo y mostrarle su gratitud. 

—Señor. —intervino su IA por el intercomunicador. —El vibranium que solicitó acaba de llegar. 


	10. ¿De regreso a casa?

—Steve. 

El llamado de Wilson le hizo suspirar. Llevaba días sin dormir que el cansancio lo comenzaba a consumir por completo. Mas, la culpa no le dejaba en paz. No debió a mandar a Fury ir por Stark. Menos, permitir que su manada se separara. Pero, lo hizo. Ahora, todo era un desastre. Estaba perdido, destrozado e impotente. El hombre que los apoyó estaba muerto; su equipo, desmotivado y su omega, resentido. ¿Cómo restauraría todo esto? Se hallaba más que perdido, pero decidió a enmendarse. 

—Somos Los Vengadores, ¿verdad? —preguntó viendo a su equipo. —Entonces vengaremos a Fury, atraparemos a sus asesinos y haremos justicia. 

— ¿Y Stark? 

—Él ha vuelto a producir armas y... —intervino Wanda preocupado. 

—La mayoría de aquí lo conoció como el máximo vendedor de armas al Estado. Así que no hay nada de qué temer. —respondió decidido. —Stark no es un peligro para nosotros. Ni para el mundo. 

— ¿Entonces por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Wilson. 

—Barton, averigua el último lugar en donde se vio a Fury. —Clint asintió. —El resto vaya atender a los llamados que se han estando dando en los diversos estados. Estoy seguro que encontraremos más pistas en relación a Fury. ¿Entendieron? 

—Sí, Capitán. 

Al instante, cada uno de ellos se retiraron, salvo Romanoff. Ella esperó a estar solos para acercársele y sonreír. No era las sonrisas llena de confianza, sino una de estar rota. Fury era tan importante para ella que le dolía ser el responsable de su pérdida. Cometía error tras error. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No podía pensar en nada más que no fuese esa mirada de desprecio que Tony le dio aquel día. ¿Realmente lo odiaba? ¿A él que le juró amar? Tenía sus razones para hacerlo. No fue el mejor alfa y líder. Lo decepcionó. Y a todos. Dejándose caer en el sillón, se cubrió el rostro y Romanoff le palmeó la espalda para seguido alejarse. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un fólder amarillo. Por su rostro, podía intuir que eran más problemas. 

—Sé la razón por la que mataron a Fury, Steve. —le tendió el fólder. 

Inmediatamente, Steve lo tomó y leyó. A medido que lo hacía, iba sintiendo cómo su mundo vació se llenaba de esperanzas. Su Tony, su preciosa Tony, esperaba un hijo suyo. Iban a tener un cachorro. Los dos serían padres y él estaba lejos de ellos. Muy lejos. Con más razón, debía enmendarse y descubrir quienes estaban detrás de los recientes atentados. Tenía que ponerlos a salvo y estar a su lado protegiéndolos. 

—El padre del bebé de Tony no... 

—El bebé que Tony espera es mío, Natasha. —la pelirroja lo vio confundida. —Tony y yo llevamos una relación hace mucho y... He sido un completo idiota...

—Steve, espera. —lo calló por largo segundos. —Si tú eres el padre, entonces quién no quiere que lo sepas. ¿Tony? ¿Él mató a Fury? 

Rogers se tensó. —Él no lo hizo. Estoy seguro que no lo haría, pero otro sí y lo descubriremos. 

— ¿Cómo? 

—Debemos ir al complejo por Tony. 


	11. ¡Yo soy su alfa!

Tony mordió su dona cubierta de chocolate y chispas. Era la quinta y sentía que podía comer un par más. Pero, solo le quedaba una. Una maldita dona. Hizo una mueca de fastidio, mientras veía a su último proyecto pulirse. Sin duda, éste era mejor, a comparación de su padre. Mucho mejor. Sentándose, terminó por comer su última dona y bufó. Pese a tener listo uno de sus grandes trabajos, no podía contra el disgusto de no tener más donas. Por momentos como estos, se sentía tan infantil. Mas, su bebé era exigente y no le bastaba una caja. Bruce, consciente de ello, le pasó una bolsa. Al instante, la tomó y su mirada brilló. 

Tenía tres donas más. 

—Solo brillas así cuando ves entrar a Hydra. —comentó Banner, mientras sacaba unos cálculos. —Se complementan bien, ¿verdad? 

—Sabe entenderme y yo a él. —respondió a medias. No podía dejar a sus donas ni por un solo segundo. —No confundas que esto es por.. 

—Tony, es evidente. —le palmeó el hombro. —Solo no pierdas tu esencia por él. 

—Si no lo hice con Rogers, menos con Hydra, Brucie. Soy un Stark. No un héroe o villano, solo un futurista. ¡No te preocupes! 

—Confió en ti. 

Tony le sonrió y guiñó. 

Las puertas del taller se abrieron y el gruñido de Hydra resonó. Estaba celoso. Muy celoso. Divertido y decidido a molestarlo, Stark se acercó a Banner y se colocó a su detrás, evitando así que Hydra llegara hasta él. 

—No estoy para juegos. —advirtió Hydra, tensándose la mandíbula. 

— ¿Quién está jugando? Yo solo le pienso dar mimos a Brucie. —le besó la cabeza. —Se lo merece, ¿no? 

— ¡Tony! —gritó Hydra para seguido ir hasta él. Tony jaló a Brucie, usándolo como escudo. — ¡Stark, ven aquí! ¡Doctor Banner! 

—Solo me está dando mimos, Capitán. —Banner rió al igual que Tony. —Pero, ya me dio los suficientes. —se alejó y pellizcó sus mejillas. — ¡Suerte, Tones! 

Viéndolo alejarse, Tony suspiró. —Es un traidor. —Hydra le sonrió perverso para luego jalarle y pegarlo a él. — ¿Usted, Capitán, no conoce el respeto a mi espacio personal? 

— ¿Debería conocerlo? —respondió juguetón. —No me gustó que le dieras ese beso a Banner, Stark. 

— ¿Así? Si no me lo dices, no me hubiese enterado. —recibió un mordisco de Hydra como castigo a su sarcasmo. Este juego con él le encantaba al igual que ponerlo celoso. Se le veía tan adorable y excitante que no evitó jadear. —A-aguarde, Capitán. Quiero mostrarle algo. 

— ¿Qué? 

Separándose de Hydra, Tony fue hasta su nuevo proyecto, y lleno de orgullo, lo alzó y sonrió. Mas, su sonrisa no duró por mucho. El jodido proyecto pesaba más de lo que creía. Debía ser por su estado. El embarazo estaba avanzado y todo le cansaba como pesaba. Incluso, mantenerse de pie. Así que Hydra corrió a ayudarlo. Siempre tan atento, tan protector y receloso que se merecía este obsequio, esta arma. Nadie más que él se lo merecía. Por primera vez, se sentía seguro de una decisión. 

—Esto es...

—Un escudo mejor que el que mi padre hizo para Rogers. 

— ¿Por qué? —Hydra lo miró confundido y un tanto emocionado. Pero, trataba de disimularlo. — ¿Por qué lo creaste, Tony? 

— ¿Por qué, Hydra? —le tomó la cara. —Porque eres mi maldito Capitán y quiero que seas el escudo de este país, de este bebé y de este omega... Te quiero como mi alfa, Hydra. 

—Y yo como mi... —no pudo terminar porque Tony se desvaneció en sus brazos. — ¡Tony! ¡Despierta, Tony! ¡Doctor Banner! ¡Doctor! —gritó, mientras lo cargaba. — ¡Por un carajo! ¡Banner! 

Para el tercer llamado, Bruce entró preocupado. 

— ¡Échalo en la camilla! —Banner ordenó en lo que encendía los aparatos con los que controlaba el embarazo de Tony. — ¡Se lo advertimos! 

— ¿De qué hablas, Banner? 

—Llevar un embarazo sin tu alfa para un omega es condenarse a muerte, Hydra. 

—Su alfa está aquí. 

—Entonces llegó el momento de su enlace. 

Hydra miró a Tony. Estaba inconsciente y débil. Odiaba tenerlo así. Su Tony era muy fuerte. El más fuerte de todos y sería así después de su enlace. 

—Que vuelva a la consciencia y lo haremos. Tony yo nos enlazaremos. 


	12. Tony Stark de Hydra

—Yo tomo jugo y tú, vino. —le dedicó una sonrisa a medias. —Muy justo de tu parte, Hydra. 

—Para empezar no soy justo. —esta vez, ambos sonrieron. —Nuestro cachorro te agradecerá tu sacrificio, Stark. 

— ¿Nuestro? 

—Nuestro. 

Agachando la cabeza, negó y soltó un suspiro. Se tomó varios segundos para procesar lo que había estado y estaba sucediendo en su vida. No era fácil. Tampoco, creíble. Hace meses, salió de este complejo con el corazón roto, pero dispuesto a no dejarse destruir. Y lo consiguió. Seguía de pie, listo para cualquier batalla, y sobre todo, para ser papá. “Papá”. Su cachorro, la razón de no rendirse, pronto vendría y lo tendría en sus brazos, lo amaría, protegería y cuidaría de todos. No permitiría que nadie lo lastimase. Primero, los… Ahora, podía comprender el actuar de Hydra. Él era un verdadero lobo con su manada. Día a día, los motivaba, preparaba y protegía. Tanto que el mismo instinto crecía en él como en su bebé. Ambos estaban en una fuerte manada. Eran parte de ella. Y su ingreso no fue por gracia de Hydra, sino por la suya. Él solo consiguió hacer un trato con Hydra, se ganó su lugar y respeto, mostró que era más que un omega defectuoso, reinventó la industria armamentista de nuevo, se alió con medio mundo y por fin dejaba de tener miedo. Ya no se sentía inferior. Menos, insuficiente. El terror del que tanto rehuyó iba desapareciendo. Y una de las razones de aquella victoria era la fortaleza de Hydra. 

¡Sí! Él también era su fortaleza. 

Sonriendo, Tony se reincorporó. —Este bebé es muy afortunado. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tiene a esta manada y a ti, Hydra. 

—Claro que me tiene. Lo cuidaré y protegeré con mi propia vida. ¡Desgraciado aquel que quiera herirlo! Perderá los ojos, lengua y cada miembro de su cuerpo para finalmente morir. —Stark río y Hydra le tomó la mano. —Nuestro cachorro nacerá fuerte. Muy fuerte. Viene de alguien tan superior que está dicho. 

—Hablas de mí, ¿verdad? 

— ¿De quién más hablaría? 

Tony se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Al instante, fue correspondido. Hydra le sujetó el rostro y comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas. Su aroma, sus caricias y sus besos lo encendían demasiado que sus jadeos y ronroneos aparecieron. Hydra se separó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa que le dejó pensativo. No por mucho. 

— ¿Qué... 

Hydra lo cargó con sumo cuidado como si fuese de porcelana. —Por mucho que quiera hacerte mío en el sillón, nuestro cachorro no nos lo permite. 

—Pues deberá en la cama entonces porque quiero tu maldita marca en mi cuello, Hydra. 

—Hoy la tendrás, Stark. 

Con la promesa de Hydra, llegaron hasta su habitación. Bastó una patada de su Capitán para que la puerta cedería y la lujuria volviera con él. Hoy iba a ser marcado por él, por ese intrépido alfa que antes de verlo como un solo omega, lo vio como un valioso socio y pactaron el mejor de los tratos. Él no lo subestimó. Al contrario, sacó lo mejor que tenía, y que él reprimía por miedo para usarlo. Se sentía tan bien. Era libre. Hacía y deshacía, las revueltas eran su obra; los pesares del gobierno, su diversión y la nueva era, su segunda mayor creación. Primero, estaba su cachorro. Cachorro que lo tendría como papá a él y como padre a Hydra. Lo tendría. 

Tras ser echado en la cama, jaló de su camisa para besarlo demandante. Hydra gruñó y liberó sus feromonas, enloqueciéndolo el doble. Su maldito aroma a roble lo cegaba y le hacía jadear en sus oídos. Hydra mordió sus labios y tiró de ellos. Tony cerró los ojos y metió sus manos debajo de esa camisa azul. Los bellos pectorales y abdominales de su Capitán estaban ahí. No podía... ¡Joder! Hydra comenzó a similar embestidas contra él y eran... Debía resistir. Con gran esfuerzo, repasó cada centímetro de su pecho hasta que Hydra se lo impidió. Él se inclinó más a su cuerpo, y con su lengua, lamía todo su cuello. Seguido, le dejaba besos para terminar por chupar cada milímetro de su piel. Lo hacía tan bien que no podía dejar de gemir. Su Capitán sabía dónde besar, dónde lamer y dónde... Ahogó un jadeo avergonzado. Hydra negó, y de un tirón, le rompía su camisa negra. ¡Joder! Se la rompió. Mientras se la quitaba por completo, le besaba el pecho desnudo. Sus pezones estaban dilatados y duros. Hydra parecía fascinado y dispuesto a metérselos a la boca. Antes de que se opusiera, Hydra ya tenía a uno de sus pezones en su boca. Lo lamía, mordía y chupaba. Lo chupaba demasiado bien y exquisito. Tony cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios absorto. No podía con tanto. Hydra, su Hydra, se llenaba la boca con su pezón, y con la otra mano, lo pellizcaba. Se iba a correr. No quería darle... Soltó un sonoro jadeo y terminó por correrse. 

—Mi exquisito Tony. —susurró Hydra, mientras se desvestía en lo que él se recuperaba. —Hoy te haré mi omega. —sus manos fueron a su pantalón. —Mi omega. 

— ¡Sí! —respondió anonadado. —Tu omega. 

Recibiendo besos en su abultado vientre, Tony divisó a Hydra bajarle y quitarle el pantalón por completo. Se le notaba hambriento. Muy hambriento de él que por segundos se compadeció. Debía ser duro no poder... 

— ¡Cielos! Hy-Hy... —no terminó de hablar. Le separó las piernas y metió un dedo en su entrada. En su entrada dilatada y muy lubricada. El embarazo lo tenía tan sensible y lleno de placer que siempre estaba listo para su alfa. —Por... favor. Ha-Hazlo ya. 

Hydra se hincó hasta él y besó. — ¿Hacer qué? —sacó su dedo y metió dos. — ¿Llenarte con mi semilla? —Hydra volvió a sacar sus dedos y meterlos hasta lo más hondo de su entrada, robándole más jadeos escandalosos. — ¿O... ¡Mierda, Stark! ¡Me vuelves jodidamente loco! 

Escuchándolo gruñir, Hydra le tomó las piernas, las separó y se metió en el medio de ellas. Se apropió de su boca y de su aliento. Con cada beso se volvía más demandante y podía sentirlo. Mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, Hydra se introdujo en él. Cerró los ojos y clavó sus uñas en su enorme espalda. Se sentía tan... Le volvió a embestir. Lento, duro y profundo. Muy profundo. Un par de lágrimas se asomaron a su rostro y el deseo carcomerle. ¡Maldición! Sus estocadas lo llenaban de placer. Iba a volverse loco. Los jadeos de Hydra en sus oídos, el escuchar cómo sus nalgas chocaban contra los muslos de él y sus propias maldiciones le hacían ser más y más receptivo. Hydra lo disfrutaba. Lo penetraba más rudo, besaba sus labios y mordía su cuello. Sus colmillos amenazaban con salir y él solo podía apegarse más y más a su cuerpo. Lo quería todo de Hydra. Todo. Necesitaba sentirlo. Lo necesitaba. Y mucho. 

—Hy-Hydra... Anu... 

Se calló de pronto. 

Hydra le dio una dura embestida y se detuvo. Su semilla corría dentro de sí y solo podía retorcerse de placer. Del más delicioso. Estiró sus manos, soltó un jadeo y se nubló. Se entregaba a él por completo. Lo aceptaba como su alfa, amante y padre de su cachorro. Él se volvía parte de su todo. “Su todo”. Su cuerpo, su bebé y su corazón lo aceptaban. Perdido en el deseo, sintió cómo Hydra le tomaba de la cabeza y alzó. No podía hablar. Ni pensar. Estaba tan cegado y lleno que se aferró al cuerpo de Hydra y volvió ahogar un jadeo. Los colmillos de su Capitán se introdujeron en su nuca. Se clavaron, y a los segundos, un hilo de sangre salió. Tony terminó por desplomarse. Lo anudó. Lo enlazó. Era su alfa y él, su omega. 

Todo él podía sentirlo.

Las fuerzas que creyó pérdidas regresaron y el instinto que jamás creyó tener también. Era un omega con alfa. No cualquier alfa, sino el maldito Capitán Hydra. Él era su jodido alfa. Él más feroz, él más despiadado, él más determinado y él más desgraciado era su alfa. Debía ser igual o superior a él. Lo tenía más que claro. Abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en los de Hydra, Tony sonrió igual de perverso que su alfa. Brillaba seducción, poder y muerte. 

No había duda.   
Ahora era Tony Stark de Hydra.


	13. Cara a cara

No dejaba de verse. 

Estaba tan hipnotizado por su reflejo que Hydra tuvo que colocarse a su detrás y besarle el cuello para distraerlo. No lo consiguió. Continuaba mirando atentamente su enorme vientre y su marca. Iba a tener un cachorro y ya era un omega marcado. Se sentía jodidamente bien que sonrió, mientras Hydra lo abrazaba y hundía el rostro en su cuello. Por más de tres días, no se habían separado y lo agradecía. Su enlace se hizo más fuerte que podía sentir todo de él. Le gustaba tanto como portar su marca. Ahora que saldría hacia las oficinas de Shield, la luciría con orgullo. 

Mucho orgullo. 

—No vayas. —Hydra soltó un gruñido que respondió con un jadeo. —Quédate en casa conmigo. —sus manos recorrían su piel bajo la holgada camisa que traía. Iban subiendo hasta sus pezones. Tuvo que morderse los labios y llevar su cabeza hacia atrás ante la espera. Espera que acabó rápido. Gimió suave al sentir cómo sus pezones eran rodeados por sus dedos y... Finalmente, pellizcados y jalados. ¡Joder! Comenzó a ronronear. —Quédate, Stark. 

Tony jadeó y se frotó contra su miembro. —Con-Convénceme... en quedarme. 

Hydra le sonrió y llevó a sus manos a su cadera. La sujetó con fuerza y empezó a embestirlo. Cada embestida era ruda. Muy ruda que sus mejillas se sonrojaron y el placer le hacía temblar. El infeliz sí quería que se quedara. A toda costa. Temblando, Tony cerró los ojos y continuó jadeando, mientras Hydra seguía con sus embestidas. Cada una volviéndolo loco y odiando su ropa. Lo quería a él, quería que lo llenase y volviese a anudar. ¡Maldición! Hydra le robaba toda la cordura que no le importó que éste fuera a su cierre, se lo bajara junto con sus pantalones y calzoncillos. Lo iba a joder ahí. En el medio de su habitación y con la puerta abierta. Cualquiera podría pasar y verlos. Aquello le hacía sentirse más excitado. Imaginarse lo bestia que Hydra se pondría era tan... No logró pensar más al ser penetrado por Hydra. Fue duro que chilló y plantó sus manos en el espejo que yacía pegado en la pared. ¡Joder! Era tan exquisito que todo él ardía. Su respiración se entrecortaba, sus gemidos se hacían más sonoros y el modo en cómo Hydra le estrujaba su nalga con una mano y con la otra se aferraba a su cadera le llevaban a la cima. Era demasiado. Cada estocada era dura y profunda que su garganta se iba a desgarrando. Ya no podía más. Elevó su nombre en gritos y terminó por correrse, mientras Hydra continuaba embistiéndolo. Rápido. Muy rápido. No le dejó recuperarse. Ya estaba entrando a otro clímax. ¡Maldición! Se alzó, y girando la cabeza, buscó sus labios. Los encontró y besó. Hydra lo besó tan posesivo que estaba por desplomarse. 

De placer. 

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sí! —susurró apenas. — ¡Mier.... ¡Hy-Hydra, sí! 

Hydra continuaba embistiéndolo rápido y duro. —Eres... —le embistió más duro y hondo. —Mío. —terminó para correrse dentro de él. Tony ahogó un jadeo y lo besó, mientras toda el semen de su Capitán manchaba sus pantalones y llenaba su entrada. —Solo mío. 

—Hydra, eres... 

—Soy tu alfa. 

—Mi alfa. —se alejó de él para voltearse y tomarle del rostro. —No mi carcelero. Iré a esa reunión y volviendo me joderás a tu modo. ¿Te parece?

— ¿A mi modo? —preguntó incrédulo, mientras estrujaba a sus nalgas. —Contaré las malditas horas entonces y me entretendré con unos asuntos. 

— ¿Saldrás? —Hydra asintió. — ¿Me seguirás? 

—No. Tal vez. No lo sé. 

—Alfas. —le reprochó, mientras se subía los pantalones y calzoncillos. — ¿Qué harán sin mí? 

Quitándole la oportunidad de responder a Hydra, Tony fue hasta su armario, se cambió de postura y salió sin más. Hydra ya no estaba. Afortunadamente. Estaba seguro que volvería a distraerlo para evitar que se fuera. Mas, no le serviría otra vez. Él mismo pactó esa reunión y no faltaría. Menos, cuando tenía planeado extinguirla. Total, ya no sé requería de servicios. Estaba su manada siendo mejor a todos. 

Con las manos en los bolsillos, bajó hasta el estacionamiento. Ahí lo esperaba Bruce junto con Visión. Lo más seguro era que su presencia se debía a Hydra. Siendo tan protector y celoso como siempre. Sonrió y saludó a cada uno para seguido subir a su auto. Al parecer, Banner manejaría y no tenía problemas u oposiciones. Su cachorro ya no se lo permitía. Así que sentándose y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Visión, suspiró calmado. Se sentía tan pleno, seguro y poderoso que no había amenaza que lo asustara. Ni siquiera, Rogers y su manada. 

Ellos ya no podían hacerle daño. 

—Señor Stark. —Visión habló cauteloso. —El grupo A y B dieron buenos resultados. —Tony sonrió complacido. —La combinación del suero del Barón junto con su réplica del extremis los ha hecho... Fuertes. 

—Sé que estás preocupado, Vis. —soltó un bostezo. —Pero, no deberías. Esos soldados están bajo nuestros órdenes. ¿Verdad, Brucie? 

—Yo mismo me he encargado de su programación, Visión. 

— ¿No heriremos a nadie? 

— ¡No! —mintió en lo que cerraba los ojos. —Solo construiremos una nueva era. 

Aquello fue lo último que habló. 

El cansancio le hizo suyo y llevó a caer en un profundo sueño. Sueño que se vio interrumpido por los llamados de Visión y Bruce. Ya habían llegado. Bostezando y estirándose, terminó por levantarse y salir del auto. Seguido, los tres entraron a la base de Shield. Un par de agentes lo miraron mal y él les correspondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Un par de llamadas que hizo bastó para dejarlos sin sus ostentosos fondos. ¿Qué podía decir para defenderse? Como buen inversionista, era su deber informar al mundo entero que Shield no funcionaba y daba la talla. Su culpa no era, sino la suya de su incompetencia. Antes de entrar al ascensor, se giró hacia Bruce y Visión. 

—Iré solo. 

—Tony, no estamos en el complejo o... —Bruce trató de protestar. 

Tony señaló su reactor. —Voy a estar bien. No se preocupen. 

—Como ordene, señor Stark. 

—No hagas que aparezca el tío Hulk, Tones. —Stark sonrió. —Ve con cuidado. 

Sonriéndoles, se despidió y subió. El viaje en el ascensor fue corto. Tanto que ya se encontraba camino a la oficina central de conferencias. En los pasillos, el silencio era imperturbable y la soledad también. Aquello no le daba buena sensación, pero sabría controlar cualquiera imprevisto. Así que terminó por llegar. Empujó la puerta y el aroma a tierra mojada lo detuvo. Debió imaginarlo. Estaba en el lugar donde él tenía más seguidores que cualquiera. Pero, a pesar de saber que lo vería, no huiría. No era más un cobarde. Ni, tampoco, el omega débil que él creía que era. Entrando, confirmó sus sospechas. Al lado de la ventana, estaba él portando su traje y escudo. 

—Rogers. —musitó con desdén. 

Rogers tensó su mandíbula y formó puños duros al sentir el aroma fuerte de otro en él para, inmediatamente, clavar la mirada en su marca. 

En su preciosa marca.   
Tony le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona y llena de orgullo. 


	14. Extracción

Ver a Stark lo llenaba de ira. 

Traía una jodida marca en su cuello, apestaba a otro y esa sonrisa socarrona lo enloquecía. Se mostraba tan feliz y orgulloso de portar esa asquerosa marca que su sangre hervía. Él no podía estar con otro. No podía amar a nadie más. No podía tener otro maldito alfa que no fuese él. No podía. Lo que ahora tenía al frente solo era una maldita pesadilla. O, tal vez, una broma muy cruel. ¡Sí! Era eso. Tony, su Tony, no pudo entregarse a otro, no pudo ceder a otro el privilegio de morderlo, no pudo permitir que otro lo tocara, le hiciera suyo y llenara. Él no pudo. Menos, darle la dicha de tener una familia a cualquiera. ¡Claro que no! Ese bebé y él eran suyo. De nadie más. Hoy los reclamaría, los llevaría a casa y serían una manada. Nada cambiaría sus planes. Ni siquiera esa repudiable marca. La borraría con la suya, desaparecería a ese bastardo que atrevió a tocarlo de su mente y criaron a su bebe juntos. Lo harían. Él no se lo impediría. ¡Nadia lo haría! Ya no más. No iba a perder otra vez. Se quedaría con su familia a toda costa. 

Avanzando hasta él, se asqueó por completo. El aroma a roble era tan fuerte que sus instintos más salvajes aparecieron. Su lobo gruñía ofendido y dolido. Su omega se había acostado con otro. Le había dado ese placer de tenerlo a otro. Sentía que iba a estallar del enojo e impotencia. Otro tocó a su maldito omega. Otro mordió a su omega. Otro se adueñó de su hijo. ¡No! No iba a permitir que los arrebatara. Ya cometió ese error. Ya lo cometió. No renunciaría a ellos. Primero, muerto antes de hacerlo. Aprendió bien de su error, y ahora, estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperarlos. 

Eran suyos, ¿no? 

Al intentar tocar su vientre, Tony retrocedió. Aquello terminó por rebasarlo. Así que prefería las caricias de otro idiota y no los de él. De su verdadero alfa y padre de ese bebé. Porque aunque se empeñase a decir lo contrario, ese bebé era suyo. Y no del idiota que creía tener derecho sobre él. Se lo haría saber. 

—Siempre me juraste que no amarías a otro y vienes aquí portando la marca de un alfa que no soy yo. —reclamó, conteniendo su ira. — ¡Qué tan rápido olvidas tu juramento! ¿Verdad? 

— ¿Por qué debería respetar un juramento hacia un hombre que no supo valorarme? ¿Por qué debería esperar a un jodido alfa que siempre se avergonzó de mí y me miró como un caos? ¿Por qué, Rogers? ¿¡Por qué!? —Stark le gritó.

— ¡Porque me juraste tu amor eterno a pesar de todo! 

—Y tú, nunca dejarme. —respondió decepcionado. —Pero, lo rompiste aquel día, Rogers. Arruinaste todo cuando decidiste hacerle caso a personas que tienen más sangre en sus manos que yo. ¿Entiendes? ¡Fuiste tú quien me llevó a él! 

—Entonces, seré yo quien te regrese a mi lado. —Tony río. — ¡Cometí un maldito error ese día! ¡Lo reconozco! ¡Nunca debí permitir que decidieran sacarte de la manada o dejarme llevar por sus comentarios! ¡Lo acepto, Stark! ¡Fui un mal alfa! ¡Un cobarde! Pero, aún no es tarde. Estoy dispuesto a todo por ti. 

Tony se dio un paso hacia él. — ¿A todo? —Rogers asintió. —Entonces, quiero que me olvides, que te lleves a tu manada y que desaparezcan de mi maldita vida. ¡Los quiero lejos! 

— ¡No! ¡No me iré de tu lado! —le tomó de ambos brazos. — ¡No te perderé otra vez! 

— ¿Acaso no lo ves? Ya lo hiciste, Rogers. No soy el Stark que te juró amarte o el que se esforzó en ser un héroe. —Steve negó frenético. —Ya no les pertenezco. ¡Soy otro y de otro! Lo aceptas por las buenas o por las malas. Tú decides. 

Steve clavó la mirada en el piso. 

Sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir y sus esperanzas abandonarlo. No iba a rendirse. Tampoco, dejarlo a la deriva. No más. Él era su todo y no podía perderlo. No otra vez. 

—Fury fue asesinado. —Tony no se inmutó. —Sabes quién fue, ¿verdad?

—No debió meterse en mis asuntos. 

— ¡Esos asuntos nos competían, Stark! ¡El bebé que esperas es mío! 

— ¡Sí que has sido un gran idiota! —volvió a reír. — ¿De verdad crees que te fui fiel en los últimos meses? ¡Por favor, Rogers! ¿Ves mi marca? Solo el padre de mi bebé puede morderme y... 

— ¡No! —gritó fuerte. Sus ojos irradiaban ira y su agarre comenzaba a herir a Stark quien estaba a nada de usar su reactor portátil para alejarlo. — ¡No dejaré que el bastardo que te marcó me los arrebaté! ¡Tú y mi bebé son mi familia! ¿Escuchaste, Tony? ¡Son mi familia! ¡No la de él! 

—Demasiado tarde, Rogers. Tú no eres la nuestra, sino él. —tragó saliva. No se iba a intimidar ante él. —Mi alfa es nuestro todo. 

Rogers se tensó y sin pensarlo más llevó su mano al pecho en donde yacía su reactor. —Yo soy tu alfa. —le arrancó el reactor. 

—Rogers. —Tony susurró apenas por la impresión. Su maldito reactor estaba en sus manos siendo destruido. —Si quieres seguir vivo, más te vale que no te atrevas a... 

—Me dijiste que no confiabas en mí porque jamás viste mi lado oscuro. Pues, ahora te lo mostraré y espero estar a la talla ante el bastardo que te marcó. 

Tony sonrió confiado. —Jamás lo estarás. 

— ¡Lo veremos! Romanoff, procedamos con la extracción.


	15. Grito de una viuda negra

Los helicópteros aterrizaron. 

Cada uno de sus hombres armados y portando sus uniformes con el logo de Hydra en el pecho bajaba y se formaba acorde a los gritos Rumlow, mientras que él contemplaba las ruinas de Shield desde su propio helicóptero. La escena era espectacular. El fuego crecía, los enormes pedazos de concreto se terminaron por sentar y la sangre debajo de ellos manchaba los suelos. ¡Espléndido! Hulk destrozó el edificio central de Shield en menos de una hora. Debía agradecerle, mas un insignificante detalle se lo impedía. Permitió que Rogers se acercara a Stark. “Rogers”. Escupió al pronunciar su apellido. Estaba muerto. Muy muerto. Su cabeza estaba en sus manos y su lengua en la boca de sus perros. No dejaría absolutamente nada de él. Ni sus ojos, sus órganos o huesos. Todo de él lo borraría. La ira hervía su sangre y aumentaba sus deseos de matar. Iba a matarlos. Al fin, lo haría. Llegó el momento tan esperado. Colocándose el estúpido casco y sosteniendo su escudo, descendió. 

Sus hombres alzaron el rostro y brazos, mientras Hulk y Visión se colocaban en el final de la fila. Visión sujetaba la silueta de una pelirroja. Y no de cualquiera, sino de la temida Romanoff. Rogers sacrificando a otros como siempre. Ya era momento de sacrificarlo a él. Siendo resguardado por la tropa de soldados que Stark alteró, avanzó lentamente. Su aura a muerte intimidaba a cualquiera. Alfas, betas y omegas que se hallaban del otro lado como rehenes agachaban la cabeza. ¡Oh, sí! Debían hacerlo, encomendarse a los dioses que creían y despedirse de esta vida que ya están muertos. Muy muertos al igual que Romanoff. A dos pasos de ella, se detuvo y, con bruteza, le tomó de la quijada. Era una hermosa alfa que tuvo la desdicha de escoger el bando equivocado y a apoyar a quien carajos no debía. 

Los muertos no merecen ser aliados. 

—Quebrantar tu espíritu será imposible. —susurró. —Porque tú ya estás rota. La habitación roja me ganó y la supuesta muerte de tu omega Barnes también, ¿verdad? 

Romanoff, tragando su sorpresa, sonrió a medias. —Mi omega está muerto. 

—Rumlow. —llamó y, al instante, Rumlow caminó hacia él empujando a otro encapuchado. —Pierce guardó tantos secretos y éste es el mejor de todos. ¡Hazlo! —Rumlow le quitó la capucha al sujeto que empujaba, mostrándole así su identidad. — ¡Sorpresa, Romanoff! 

Natasha soltó un gruñido e intentó forcejear con Visión. —Te voy a... 

—Eres astuta, Romanoff. Usa bien esa lengua que la vida de tu omega depende de ella. 

—Eres... un maldito perro. 

Hydra le tomó del brazo y sonrió enormemente. —Lo soy y tú, también. Hablas o él lo hará. ¡Decide! 

—Stark está en el edificio de la izquierda. En la zona baja custodiado por Wilson y Barton. Mientras que Maximoff resguarda a Rogers. El verdadero alfa de Tony. —lo último lo disfrutó y Hydra también. Le divertía el coraje de Romanoff. Era buena enloqueciendo a cualquiera. 

Él igual. 

—Gracias, Romanoff. —le palmeó el hombro. —Tú me ayudaste y yo lo haré ahora. —volteándose, Hydra se dirigió a Barnes. A un muy confundido Barnes. Fue despertado después de años para acabar en la boca del lobo. —Rumlow, sé preciso. ¿Quieres? 

Un asentimiento bastó.   
Un disparo se oyó.   
Seguido, el grito de Romanoff.   
James Barnes había muerto.


	16. Hasta la próxima, bruja

— ¿Por qué... 

Los gritos de Romanoff hicieron callar a Sam al instante, provocándole una enorme sonrisa. Sonrisa que enfureció a Rogers. Le tomó del rostro y clavó su mirada azul en él. Estaba muerto de la ira. Su plan no funcionó. Tampoco, el suyo. Mas, éste resultaba más prometedor y entretenido. 

—Miles han muerto, Stark.

— ¿Qué se siente, Capitán? Empezar una guerra ha de ser excitante. 

—Resguarden la entrada. —ordenó, usando esa voz de alfa que hacía a su equipo a agachar la cabeza. — ¡Ahora! 

Estando solos, Tony negó. 

La desesperación e impotencia en Rogers le resultaba tan gracioso que tuvo que morder los labios por consideración. Una que no dudaría. Estaban acorralados, con medio equipo de Shield aplastado y una de sus mejores alfas siendo torturada por gracia de Hydra y, también, suya. 

— ¿Por qué te enlazaste con ese bastardo? 

—Porque es el amor de mi vida. —viendo su rostro, terminó por reírse. Todavía, siguiendo siendo un idiota. —Son muchas razones por las que dejé que me marcara. Pero, la esencial fue que coge demasiado bien. ¡Si supieras! Me jode tanto que los orgasmos a los que alcanzo son múltiples. ¡Mierda, Rogers! Él sí es... Querías que fuera sincero, ¿verdad?

Roger le tomó del rostro. —Quise hacerlo por las buenas, Tony. 

—Querías derramar sangre y sangre se está derramando. Y continuará derramándose, solo que ahora será de tu propia manada. —prometió con satisfacción. —Iniciaremos con Barton. Le quitaremos lo que tanto le hace ser un buen arquero: sus ojos. Los tiraremos a tus pies y si tienes coraje, los recogerás, mientras nos encargamos de Wilson. A ese beta lame culos le romperemos los huesos y le arrancaremos la garganta. De ahí, iremos por Maximoff. Tanto que le encanta meterse en la cabeza de otros, ella perderá la suya. ¿Tienes alguna idea? Pensaba en dispararle. Pero, sería ser tan compasivo con una omega que siempre me ha odiado. 

—Te has vuelto un monstruo. 

—Un monstruo justo. Te dije que te rindieras, que te largaras lejos y que te olvidaras de mí y de este bebé. Pero, no lo quisiste. Ahora, son tus manos las que están manchadas de sangre. —Steve se alejó rumbo a la puerta. — ¡Son tus manos que han matado a esas personas! ¡Tú los mataste!

Antes de desaparecer, Steve se giró a verlo. Su mirada azul se hallaba rota. —Voy a matar a ese bastardo que te marcó y te metió esas ideas, volverás a ser mi Tony y criaremos juntos a nuestro cachorro. Te guste o no, lo haremos. 

Las puertas de la bóveda se cerraron. Lo dejaron solo como si esta estúpida habitación lo detendría. De querer irse, lo hubiese hecho. Pero, tenía otras intenciones. Caminando hasta la ventana, sintió cómo del otro lado registraban el código y volvían a abrir las puertas. Al parecer, tendría otra entretenida conversación con Maximoff. La omega que lo odió, que juró que él era un monstruo y caos, siendo consciente de que ella es peor. Sus juegos mentales contra Bruce y el resto fueron difíciles de superar. Mas, no imposibles. Ellos lo lograron, salvo él. Noche tras noche, sufría por esa visión. Hasta hace unos meses. Se sentía tan poderoso y preparado que los futuros problemas no lo atormentarían. 

—No te mereces al Capitán. Ni, lo que estamos haciendo. Eres... 

Acariciando su vientre, Tony la miró. —Soy lo peor de este mundo, un maldito mercader de la muerte y el asesino de tus padres. Y aún así, tengo a dos alfas y dos manadas luchando por mí. —se colocó a su detrás, mostrándose inofensivo y soltando sus dulces hormonas. — ¿A qué se deberá? 

—Eres muy bueno manipulando. 

— ¿Mejor que tú? —susurró en su oído lentamente. — ¡Lo dudo! Eres una omega fuerte, capaz de meterse en la cabeza de los otros, torturarlos con sus miedos, alterar esta realidad y destrozarnos si gustas. 

—Entonces deberías temerme. 

—Solo un estúpido no lo haría, sabiendo que tiene a alguien tan poderoso odiándolo. —metió sus manos en los bolsillos. —Reconozco tu poder, Maximoff, y aprendo de él. ¡Vaya que lo hice! Gran parte de mis horas de descanso lo invertí en ti, en hallar el modo de cómo vencerte. 

Wanda respondió soberbia. — ¿Pudiste hallar el modo? 

Tony a su detrás sonrió y sacó unos audífonos y su paralizador. Aquel que a sus inicios creó y tuvo que dejar de producirlo por su letalidad. Una letalidad que se basaba en dejar a su enemigo sin la posibilidad de defender por el inquietante y doloroso sonido que emitía, solo que era el doble de intenso, capaz de mantener a quieta a alguien tan poderosa como ella. 

—Lo veremos. —tras colocarse los audífonos y posicionarse frente a ella, presionó el paralizador sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. Wanda cayó al piso, llevó sus manos a los oídos y gritó, mientras él trataba de agacharse. —Siendo un omega gestante, me veo muy vulnerable. No puedo usar mi traje e irme volando. Todos mis enemigos lo saben. Así que cargaba siempre mi reactor como primera defensa. Pero, luego, me di cuenta de que no serviría de mucho y comencé a cargar juguetitos como estos. Debía ser más astuto. Total, la vida de mi bebé depende de mí y es mi obligación protegerlo. —le sonrió. —No pensaba usarlos, mas Steve me arrancó el reactor.¡Cúlpalo a él! 

Antes de que el efecto del paralizador terminara, sacó también de su bolsillo un pequeño collar. A duras penas, consiguió ponérselo y, automáticamente, ese collar se transformó en un casco. Casco que cubrió todo la cabeza de Wanda. 

Levantándose, Tony sonrió. —Viernes, estalla el casco I23. 

—A la orden, señor. 

La explosión se escuchó en toda la zona baja.   
El cuerpo de Wanda yacía muerto y un pequeño suspiro se escapó.   
Grandes aliados se iban y grandes aliados vendrían. 


	17. Muerte a Los Vengadores

“¡Estamos siendo atacados! ¡Repito! ¡Estamos siendo atacados!”.

La voz de terror de uno de los agentes de Shield se oía por toda la planta baja, los sobrevivientes corrían desesperados, les temblaban las piernas y él se regocijaba en medio del caos. Era tan placentero. Tan excitante. Una gran organización estaba cayendo. A causa y en manos de él. Mayor honor no había. Aún más, sabiendo que fuero por pura gracia de la casualidad. Sonriendo, avanzaba por los pasillos que con cada segundo se hacían más solitarios y sombríos. 

Ideal para su entrada. 

Con las manos en los bolsillos y en silencio, Stark salió del edificio izquierdo y los vio al instante. Rogers junto con Barton, Wilson y un pequeño grupo de agentes se posicionaban al frente. Tenían grandes heridas y severos golpes. Obra de su escuadrón. O de dos ellos. Los otros se corrían a rodearlo y resguardarlo. De no estar gestando, sería él quien quite vidas. Debía conformarse con la sutil muerte de Maximoff. La “niña” de Steve. Negó sonriente. Ya no podía conformarse fácilmente. Día a día con ellos, con Hydra, su ambición creció. Por lo que no podía solo desear tener muerta a Maximoff, sino a todos. A esos que le dieron la espalda, que mordieron su mano, que aprovecharon de su confianza y que finalmente tomaron un bando. Un bando perdedor y mediocre. Stark escupió de asco. Verlos pelear era una decepción. Necesitaban motivarse más. 

—Agente X. —llamó. Un alfa corpulento se le acercó. Era uno de su escuadrón, el primero en haberle inyectado su suero y la prueba viviente que nadie se le igualaba. Creó q un monstruo. Uno que a pesar de su fiereza no podía atacarlo. Ni desobedecerlo. Era incapaz. Desde que ese suero entró por sus venas, le entregó su alma y vida. Al igual de sus otros dos compañeros. Funcionaban muy bien. A comparación de los soldados que Hydra creó. O intentó crear. Los suyos eran mejores. Eran sus robots de carne y hueso. —Enorgullece a tu manada y aniquila a esos cuatro agentes. 

—Sí, mi señor. 

Pasaron los minutos y su agente X cumplía con su orden. El primero en caer fue un beta castaño. Sus piernas terminaron destrozadas, su rostro irreconocible y la garganta en el suelo. Los otros tres se abalanzaron contra su agente. Mas, éste se liberó. A cada uno les disparó y rompió las costillas para finalmente volarles la cabeza con una de sus armas. 

“Perfecto”. 

Le iba a felicitar, pero el aroma de Rogers le detuvo. Estaba ahí al frente de su agente. Listo a lanzarle su escudo. No dudaba en su creación. Mas, era suya. No pensaba ver cómo Rogers daña su creación de forma tan traicionera. Avanzó un par de pasos decidido a advertirle. Sin embargo, sus otros dos agentes le detuvieron. 

—Señor, recuerde que usted no está solo.

Stark iba a contraatacar, mas al presenciar a Rogers lanzar su escudo contra su agente y a Hydra detener el impacto lo calló. 

Se encontraron.   
Los dos capitanes frente a frente. 

Sonrió enormemente y se cruzó los brazos. La escena era exquisita; el rostro de Rogers, un poema indescifrable y la satisfacción de Hydra, inmensa. Por mucho, los dos soñaron con este momento y resultaba tan jodidamente excitante que las palabras no salían. Menos, a Rogers. Estaba inmóvil que al momento de que Hydra le devolvió el escudo, Wilson debió intervenir. Su perro más fiel. Debía enfrentarse con otro. Rumlow apareció y se colocó al frente de Hydra, mientras que Barton junto con otros agentes más se abrían paso para llegar hasta Hydra. Pese a poder solo, su manada jamás lo dejaría. Su agente X, Potts y el mismo Rhodey junto con otros más de la manada se posicionaron al lado de Hydra. 

Era claro lo que sucedería.   
Y evidente quién saldría vencedor. 

“¡Que empiece el espectáculo!”, Stark pensó, mientras retrocedía y esperaba atentamente. 

(...) 

Rogers tomó su escudo, lo sujetó y avanzó tres pasos. Su equipo lo siguió a los segundos. Pelearían hasta el final. Estaban seguros. —Hydra jamás ha vencido y hoy no lo hará. 

Hydra sonrió y se miró sus dos lados. Los helicarriers de Shield ardía, su base central estaba desmoronaba, sus agentes caían uno a uno, los sobrevivientes terminaban de morir y su escudo derramaba su sangre. Ellos ya vencieron. Su manada vencían. Lo que ahora harían era divertirse. Y entretener a Stark. Pero, sobre todo desaparecerlo, romper sus malditos huesos, quitarle cada jodida parte de su cara y finalmente quemarlo. No dejaría nada de él.

— ¡No vencerás! Aquí el único Capitán soy yo. —Rogers continuó. 

—Te haré una pila de mierda.

(...) 

Ambos escudos se impactaron.   
El de Hydra y el de Rogers. 

Era glorioso, magnífico y asombroso. Los dos luchaban. Rogers lanzaba duros golpes que eran retenidos por Hydra. Su fuerza era influenciada por ese deseo de destruirlo. Podía sentirlo. Podía sentir esa furia en su alfa. Era tan... ¡Joder! El escudo que su padre fabricó terminaría haciéndose añicos. Solo era cuestión de minutos. Minutos que no tardaron. Los gritos de Barton desconcertaron a Rogers. El pobre bastardo decidido enfrentarse a Potts. Grave error. Su pelirroja aún conservaba extremis y lo usaba muy bien. Demasiado bien. Las manos de Barton echaban fuego. Se iban quemando. Tal como lo hubiese querido. O le hubiese hecho. Antes de quitarle la cabeza, Potts le arrancó los ojos a Clint. Ya no podrá más lanzar flechas. Tony ahogó una risa para centrarse en Wilson. Daba lucha. En especial, con esas jodidas alas. No era justo para Rumlow. Lo sabían todos. 

En especial, él.

—Agente “Y”, haz que ese halcón aterrice cuanto antes. 

Sacando su arma, su agente se posicionó y ubicó a Wilson. —Como usted, ordene. —bastó tres disparos para lograr que las jodidas alas de Wilson se estallaran. Al igual que él. 

—Buen trabajo. 

Con Wilson en el suelo, Rumlow se lució. Mostró su arduo entrenamiento, su destreza sin igual y la maldita razón por la que era el tercero al mando de Hydra. Tardó largos y varios minutos para someter a Wilson. Pero, lo hizo. Lo tenía de rodillas, tratando de levantarse y con la mirada ciega. Sus golpes fueron certeros. También, los de Sam. Mas, no suficientes. Esa estabilidad y coraje que alguna vez su manada lo hizo invencible ya no estaba y ahora lo volvía más vulnerable. Lástima. Los gritos de Wilson tomaron presencia. Rumlow era un maldito miserable. Una gran joya. 

—Señor, ya estamos por vencer. 

Stark se giró y apreció a Hydra impactarle a Rogers con su escudo. 

Perdió.   
Finalmente, lo hizo. 

(...) 

—Podré morir hoy, pero siempre habrá más. Siempre lo habrá. Jamás dejarán de pelear, de peligrar. 

—La misma vida es una guerra y solo los fuertes, los que son superiores, vencen constantemente. —intervino Tony, tras llegar hacia ellos. —Ahora, lo sé. 

Rogers alzó su rostro con la mirada rota y lo contempló. Finalmente, comprendió lo que tanto Stark le hacía gritado. No era más suyo, sino de otro. De Hydra. —Ser de Hydra no te hace superior. 

—Tampoco, ser un vengador. Lo que me hace superior es ser yo mismo. Y ya no necesito probártelo. 

—Ni a nadie. —terminó Hydra orgulloso. Uno de sus hombres se acercó a ellos y les tendió un maletín. En el estaba un arma. —Te cedo el honor, Stark. 

Tony tomó el arma, apuntó directamente en la cabeza de Rogers y disparó. Disparó en otra dirección. —Este honor es tuyo, no mío. 

Sin más, se volteó y caminó rumbo al helicarrier. Estaba seguro y tranquilo de su decisión. No le correspondía acabar con Rogers o darle una muerte más digna y rápida, sino a Hydra. A él sí. Él mismo debía terminar con lo que alguna vez fue motivo de su creación, tomar su propio lugar en el mundo y finalmente, en su vida. Debía hacerlo solo. A pasos de subirse al helicarrier de Hydra, se atrevió a girarse. Hydra ya estaba listo junto con el resto de su equipo a torturar a un Capitán que la historia ya no recordará. 

Tony, con una sonrisa en el rostro, susurró. — ¡Hail Hydra! 

Los gritos de Rogers retumbaron. 


	18. Bienvenido, cachorro

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. No podía dejar de recordar aquel día. Los gritos de esos agentes y de Rogers eran extrañamente mágicos. Le daban una enorme paz y satisfacción que lo ponían de buenas. Por unos instantes, olvidaba al mundo y se centraba en él. Lo hizo. Lo destruyó. Lo aplastó. Se quedó con su nombre, con sus honores y con el que alguna vez amó. Todo era de él. Se lo ganó. Lo hizo. Era el vencedor, el que ponía de rodillas a todos y el que protegía con fiereza a su omega. Tomó una bocanada más de cigarrillo para seguido botarlo lentamente. El olor a menta le recordaba a su aroma. Cuando apenas cobró vida fue lo primero en reconocer. ¡Qué gran viaje recorrió! De estar en las sombras pasaba a la luz. A una intensa luz que alumbraba su camino y sus ambiciones. Podía ver con claridad. Destruyeron a Los Vengadores, a su líder. Sí. Lo hicieron. Pero, no era suficiente. Quedaba el mundo entero. Lo someterían. Al lado de su pareja. Serían los que gobernaran sin control. Lo serían. Suspirando, vio a Tony ingresar. Se veía tan radiante, tan follado y tan exquisito que agradeció estar vivo y ser el único al que tenía.

—Las últimas semanas del embarazo te han afectado más a ti que a mí. ¿Verdad? —le susurró, mientras se echaba a su lado. Necesitaba de su alfa para aliviar ciertos dolores en su vientre. —No has dejado a nadie ingresar. 

—Es nuestro nido. Nadie más debe ingresar. —gruñó. Tony liberó sus feromonas y abrazó por la cintura. Ese maldito acto le descompuso. Quería arrancarle ese holgado polo y pantalones, besar y morder cada milímetro de su piel, hundirse en él, hacerlo gritar y llenarlo por completo. Pese haberlo hecho ya, no se cansaba. Jamás lo haría. Incrédulo, aplastó su cigarrillo contra el cenicero. —No puedo exponerlos. 

Stark bostezó y lo miró. —Nadie nos hará daño, Hydra. Nuestros enemigos disfrazados de políticos que buscan justicia para sus vengadores muertos tienen las horas contadas. 

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? 

—Por ahora, solo torturarlos. El escuadrón de inteligencia ya ubicó a sus familias y están por darles la diversión a mi escuadrón. 

—Eres un infeliz. —Tony le guiñó y seguido le sonrió. —Pero, no tanto como yo. 

— ¿Qué hiciste? 

Hydra, con una enorme sonrisa, solicitó a la IA de Tony encender y mostrar uno de sus archivos, mientras acariciaba el vientre de su omega. Era tan delicado que no imaginaba que ahí estaba el futuro heredero de su manada. — ¿Te gusta? 

—Tú... —se quedó sin palabras. Las imágenes de los hijos de Barton, formando fila en acceder su suero, eran jodidamente increíbles. Al igual que los otros héroes encubiertos. Rumlow los encontró, sedujo y ahora eran suyos. Completamente suyos. — ¿Por qué no me informaste? 

—Espera. —depositó un beso en su vientre y se alzó. —Hay más. —las imágenes de Romanoff aparecieron. Le estaban suministrando su suero, quitando sus memorias y preparándola para ser de los suyos. Volvía a ser la vida negra que tanto rechazó. Retomó su esencia. No lo podía creer. Se quedaban con lo mejor. Una poderosa joya que pese a su pasado traicionero no volvería caer. Su lealtad ahora era de ellos. —Estaba por ingresar a nuestra base central. Pero, Rumlow se lo impidió. Debo reconocer que le dio una gran lucha que ahora su cara lleva una marca de sus cuchillos.

—Los quiero a los dos junto trabajando y en misiones. —ordenó Stark, resistiendo ciertas contracciones que poco a poco se hacían más fuertes. —Esta Romanoff es ideal para Rumlow. 

—Concuerdo. —pensaba seguir. Mas, los quejidos de Tony le interrumpieron. — ¿Qué tienes, Stark? ¿Stark? ¡Carajo! ¡Responde! 

—El mocoso se nos está adelantando, imbécil. —Hydra no respondió. Se quedó helado y con la mirada clavada en la cama. Tony tragó aire y le lanzó una almohada. — ¡Reacciona, imbécil! ¡El mocoso viene!

Un grito más fuerte de Stark lo trajo de vuelta. Desesperado, lo acomodó mejor en la cama y se levantó. Corrió hasta una esquina de la habitación y apretó el botón de emergencia. Ese que anunciaría a Banner junto con un par de sus doctores a llegar lo más rápido posible y sacar a su cachorro. ¡Maldición! Tardaban demasiado. Se acercó nuevamente a la cama que estaba con un sinfín de almohadas y colchas como ropa suya para seguido tomar la mano de su omega y así liberar sus propias feromonas. No quería que sintiera dolor. No de este modo. 

—Ya vienen, Stark. ¡Resiste! 

Le apretó la mano fuerte y miró enojado. — ¿Qué crees que hago, imbécil? 

Iba a contestar, pero la abrupta llegada de Banner y su equipo lo descolocaron. Su lado territorial gruñía al tenerlos en su nido, pero su lado más protector le hizo ceder. Se levantó y dejó que Bruce preparara a Tony. Bajo su atenta mirada. No iba a moverse. No iba a dejar a su Tony solo. Dos betas del equipo de Banner se pusieron delante suyo. Los miró molesto, intuyendo su petición. 

—No. 

—Capitán, por favor, es una indicación que hace meses le advertimos. 

— ¡No! 

— ¡Joder, Hydra! Tus feromonas y presencia me alteran. No quieres que Hulk asista a Tony, ¿verdad? 

— ¡Voy a estar bien, Hydra! ¡Solo vete! —gritó Tony, mientras hacía las respiraciones que otro beta le indicaba. — ¡Adiós! 

Hydra gruñó y se retiró. En los pasillos de su habitación, encontró a Rumlow. Éste se veía ligeramente emocionado. Mas, al verlo borró cualquier rastro de felicidad. 

—Es increíble que me boten de mi propio nido. ¡Maldición! ¡Debo estar ahí! ¡Con mi omega y viendo nacer a mi cachorro! 

—Los verá pronto, Capitán. 

Se apoyó en la pared y cruzó sus brazos. —Si tardan demás, romperé la puta puerta. 

—Lo ayudaré entonces, Capitán. 

Los minutos pasaron. Fueron tantos que se convirtieron en una hora. Y otra hora más. Ya no podía esperar. No escuchaba absolutamente. Comenzaba a creer que activaron el silenciador. Más les valía que no. Soltó otro gruñido y se reincorporó. No iba a esperar ni un segundo más. Ya no más. Avanzó hasta su puerta y, antes de que la tirara, escuchó un llanto. Un llanto de un bebé. De su bebé. De su cachorro. Sonrió enormemente y sintió cómo su mirada se cristalizaba. Ya nació su bebé. Su hijo. La puerta se abrió y un beta de cabellera negra le sonrió para hacerse a un lado. 

—Ya puede ingresar. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la cama. Tres betas se hicieron a un lado y le mostraron a su majestuoso Tony totalmente cansado, pero cargando a una bolita cubierta con colchas. Era su bolita. Se sentó a su lado y sonrió. Tony se apoyó en su cabeza y suspiró. Ambos necesitaban de él. Lo podía sentir también cómo su corazón crecía y crecía de un extraño sentimiento que no comprendía. Podía sentirse tan pleno y en calma, pero a la vez tan lleno de furia y coraje que estaba listo para matar a un ciento de personas que se atreviesen a lastimar a su... Familia. 

Su familia. 

—Antes de conocerlo, prometí que mataría por él. Y sigo con esa misma seguridad. No me importa quien sea o que haga, si se atreven a tocar a nuestro cachorro, arderá, deseará morir y no le daré ese regalo. No a él. Ni a nadie. Lucharé, mataré y someteré a todos por ustedes. Les entregaré el mundo, Stark. 

—Y nosotros a ti la gloria. —le besó suavemente para seguido entregarle a su cachorro. Necesitaban concretar el vínculo que los unió desde meses. Mientras Hydra lo cargaba torpemente, Tony sonrió. —Su nombre es Peter. Peter Stark de Hydra. 

Hydra estaba hipnotizado. Lo mecía con cuidado, acariciaba y sonreía se veía tan hermoso y frágil. —Mi hijo. 

—Tu hijo. 

Banner sonriente y satisfecho se retiró de la habitación junto con su equipo.  
  
La nueva era inició. 


	19. Yo soy Superior

La camioneta se detuvo. 

Soltó un suspiro y se colocó los lentes. Podía ver a través de las ventanas polarizadas a los periodistas aglomerarse. Eran unos malditos buitres. Siempre que él cometía un error, ellos lo destrozaban, lo acaban y lo dejaban sin nada. Absolutamente nada. Hoy sería distinto. Hoy él sería el buitre. No. Sería el maldito león que los degolle. Lo sería. Al fin de tanto tiempo, lo sería. Palmeando el hombro de Happy, se preparó. Era hora de balancear el mundo. Abrió la puerta y bajó de la camioneta. Cada uno de los periodistas lo fotografiaba, soltaba preguntas que ignoraba, pero que repetía en su cabeza, mientras avanzaba. Más que nunca comprendía que ese vieja frase usada por los políticos era una vil mentira. No todas las opiniones importaban. Claro que no. Solo las de algunos. Las que tenían valor, cargadas de razón y coherencia. No estupideces que salían de bocas de gente mediocre. Les quitaría su voz, su libertad y su patética fiereza. Pero, primero se encargaría de sus invitados. 

—Llevan una hora esperando. —anunció Pepper quien se colocaba a su lado.

—Tardé en hacer dormir a Peter. 

— ¿A él o a Hydra? 

—Mis dos alfas son muy caprichosos. —rieron y se detuvieron al frente del ascensor. —En media hora, cerrarás las puertas. 

—Y la fiesta salvaje empezará. ¿Verdad? 

Tony le guiñó y se adentró. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y uno de su escuadrón marcó el piso noveno. El último piso. Los políticos con diversos ideologías y posturas, gobernadores de distintos países, diplomáticos y varios presidentes como reyes lo esperaban. Estaban ansiosos. Querían destruirlo, mancharlo, culparlo y sentenciarlo. Lástima que la vida era el precio. Quitándose los lentes, sonrió y salió. Sus hombres estaban listos, los de Hydra también. Tan solo debía hacer una llamada. 

—Están todos ubicados, señor Stark. —Visión le mostraba una tableta. En ella le mostraba diversas banderas. Iba a ser un gran espectáculo. Al igual que la destrucción de Los Vengadores. —El agente Rumlow y Romanoff ya se posicionaron en las bases indicadas. 

— ¿Los demás agentes? 

—Será un gran anuncio, señor. 

—Con la marca Hydra y Stark. 

Dos de sus hombres empujaron la puerta y contempló la gran vista. Todos sus invitados estaban sentados en sus asientos, gritando y gritando. Hasta que lo vieron. Les dedicó una sonrisa y se posicionó en mitad del taburete. 

“Ha trabajar”, pensó. 

—Mi familia siempre compartió sus logros y sus avances con todos. Nunca se privó de nada. Les fabricó este presente y jamás le agradecieron. O no como ameritaba. Menos, a mí. Pero, no los culpo. No he sido el mejor. Hasta el día de hoy que me he vuelto superior. Superior a todos. —su nuevo traje fue apareciendo, adhiriéndose a él. Era de color plateado con líneas celestes. Resplandecía. Lo hacía bajo los rayos del sol que atravesaban por la gran ventana a su detrás. —No les pediré que comprendan porque no lo harán. Tampoco, que se unan a mí. ¡No son dignos! ¡Nunca lo serán! Han preferido gritar, exigir y luchar por justicia a Los Vengadores sin saber que ya lo tuvieron. Ellos murieron por una era mejor. Lástima que ustedes no lo comprendieran. —susurró con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se ocultó bajo su máscara. —La fiesta salvaje empieza ahora. 

Las puertas se derribaron, entraron sus agentes, su manada, comenzaron a dispararles. A sangre fría y certera. Él también. Destruía a cada sujeto de seguridad. Lo destruía por completo. Sus armas eran más letales. Su escuadrón igual. El gran salón de conferencias se teñía de rojo. Rojo vivo. Los gritos disminuían en su pisa y aumentaban en los otros. Nadie de este edificio saldría vivo. Nadie que no fuese de su gloriosa manada. Uno a uno derribaba. La sangre se esparcía por el suelo y las paredes. Los cuerpos de todos sus fatales invitados rodaban. 

Pagaron el precio. 

Aterrizando, miró hacia la puerta de la entrada. Su alfa entraba. El escudo que le construyó chorreaba sangre. Era tan exquisito. Desactivó su máscara y caminó hasta él. — ¿Nuestros agentes lo hicieron igual de perfecto como nosotros? 

—Míralo tú mismo. —de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un celular al cual amplió la pantalla. Noticieros, embajadas, parlamentos y un sinfín de estaciones policiales como varias organizaciones de logísticas de diversos países ardían en llamas. —La manada Stark-Hydra ha tomado su lugar en este mundo. 

—Hasta la eternidad. 

—Hasta la eternidad. —le tomó de la cintura. — ¿Quieres arruinarte la vida y casarte conmigo? 

—Solo con una condición. 

— ¿Cuál? 

—Me jodas duro todas las noches. 

Hydra solo lo besó.   
Y aquel beso selló su propuesta. 


	20. Una verdadera manada

El agua caliente caían en grandes gotas sobre su cuerpo y la puerta de vidrio se nublaba más y más. Sus gemidos eran los malditos responsables. No podía parar. Jadeaba cada vez más alto. Hydra lo jodía tan bien que no podía controlarse. Sus piernas comenzaban a traicionarle al igual que sus fuerzas. Se iba a desplomar. Estaba al borde. Cada embestida era más dura. Sus piernas temblaban, pero Hydra no lo soltó. Apretaba más su cadera y lo embestía más rudo. Salía a medias y entraba de un golpe. Lo hizo dos veces más y dentro de él comenzó a moverse en círculos. Tan profundo que sus lágrimas salían. ¡Maldición! No podía más. Todo su vientre se contrajo y gimió alto. Tan alto que recibió una fuerte nalgada. Sabía que no debían despertar a su fastidiosa bolita humana. Pero, le era imposible. Hydra lo descomponía completamente que dejaba de ser él para entregarse en cuerpo y alma al placer. 

Al placer que él le daba. 

—Mal-Maldición... Ahhh... —Hydra lo embestía más rápido y duro. Sus manos ahora temblaban. No podría sujetarse más a la pared. Ni a nada. Podía sentir cómo el nudo se formaba. Hydra lo volvía a anudar por tercera vez. No debió darle de comer a su bolita en frente de él. No debía despertar a la bestia de Hydra que solo se satisfacía con él. — ¡Ohhh! ¡Mi-Mierda! 

Hydra terminó por anudarlo y llenarlo con su semilla. Era la gloria. Gloria que enloquecía a Hydra. Ver cómo su semen manchaba las esbeltas piernas de su omega y sus nalgas rojas era majestuoso. No podría cansarse de él. Jamás podría. Mas, debía compartirlo. Los estaban esperando y no podían tardar tanto. Para su mala suerte debían salir de su habitación. Besó la espalda desnuda de su omega para retirarse y girarlo. —Te ves tan follado, Stark. 

—Quizás sea porque quien me folla lo hace tan bien que me es imposible ocultarlo. 

—Jamás podrás ocultarlo. —le jaló de los cabellos y besó posesivamente. 

Stark lo disfrutó. Su rudeza solo lo excitaba más y más. Pero, debían parar. Su cuerpo ya no aguantaría otra ronda más. O al menos no en la ducha. —Déjame jabonarte. 

— ¿Tú me dejarás? 

—Solo tú podrías hacerlo. —le dio otro beso. —Ahora, voltéese, Capitán. 

Con una sonrisa Hydra se giró y permitió que lo jabonase. Tony lo hizo lento y delicado. Pasaba el jabón, sus manos y la suave esponja por toda su espalda, mientras grababa cada curva, cada cicatriz y cada lunar de su alfa. No lo había visto tan de cerca. Era realmente hermoso y muy seductor. Su presencia le daba tan orgullo que sonreía estúpidamente por su culpa. Muy pronto aprendería a disimular mejor. Muy pronto se repitió. Bajando, llegó hasta sus caderas, nalgas y largas piernas. Cubrió a su alfa tan bien que al momento de que él se girase, recibió un beso en la cabeza. Pero, no le bastó. Dejando el jabón y esponja en el suelo, se enjuagó rápidamente las manos para seguido inclinarse mejor y tomar el aún miembro erecto de su pareja y metérselo a la boca. Hydra cerró los ojos y jadeó. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Y se lo daría. Chupó y lamió desde la punta hasta el final de su tronco. Acarició sus testículos y terminó por meterse otra vez todo su miembro. Hydra hipnotizado comenzó a embestirá contra su boca. Lo hacía igual de duro que formaba arcadas. Una a una enloquecía a su alfa, llevándolo a correrse en su boca. Seductoramente, Tony tragó todo y se limpió con sus dedos para seguido chupárselos. 

—Eres un maldito. —gruñó Hydra con la voz ronca para alzarlo rápidamente y pegarlo a su cuerpo. Lo beso demandante, lamió su cuello, su marca y chupó cada milímetro de su piel, mientras llevaba sus manos al medio de sus nalgas. —Te daré el mismo placer frustrante que me das al chupármela así. 

— ¿Qu-Qué? —apenas, pudo terminar. Tres dedos de su alfa se introdujeron en su entrada aún dilatada y manchada. Lo embestían frenéticamente que lo hacían jadear otra vez. Fuerte y fuerte. Sus manos se clavaron en la espalda de su alfa, sus labios buscaron a los de él y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza. Hydra lo estaba matando del placer. Cada embestida era ruda. Sus grandes dedos hurgaban dentro de sí, tocaban sus paredes internas y lo jodían igual de bien. Iba a gritar. Mas, prefirió ahoga su gemido con un beso de Hydra. Pero, no sería suficiente. —Hy-Hydra... Hydra... Por favor... Para... Ahhhh. —una última embestida bastó para hacer que él también se corrieran. Su cabeza se apoyó en su hombro y su respiración se hacía más entrecortada. —Eres un bastardo. —Hydra le gruñó y mordió la oreja. —Uno mal portado. 

—Tú también. —le respondió, mientras le dio otra nalgada. —Es increíble que ya lleve un año soportándote.

Tony se alejó un poco y lo miró fijamente, fingiendo molestia. —Si no puedes conmigo, solo avísame. Estoy seguro que encontrare a... 

—No te atrevas. 

—No me provoques entonces. 

—Te odio, Stark. 

—Yo más, Hydra. —le besó demandante para luego alejarse una vez más. —Ahora, terminemos de alistarnos. ¿Quieres? 

Hydra no respondió, solo cogió el jabón y esponja.   
Era su turno de ser jabonando. 

(...) 

Se miró en el espejo. Estaba más que radiante. Su traje le quedaba muy bien pese a que se encontraba un poco subido de peso. No entendía cómo. Hacía ejercicio. Demasiado. El sexo con Hydra eran muy intenso. Acababa siempre muerto y con un intenso hambre. Quizás, esa sea la razón. No interesaba, solo que debía bajar esa pequeña pancita que tenía, pero que lo disimulaba muy bien. El chaleco, corbata y saco le ayudaban bastante esta noche. Al igual que cargar a su fastidiosa bolita humana. Tanto Hydra como él se acostumbraron a decirle así que hasta Pepper comenzó a preocuparse al creer que se olvidaron su nombre. Era imposible hacerlo. Vivían para y por su bolita. Corrección. Para su Peter. Ya debía empezar a llamarlo por su nombre. De lo contrario, su Peter tendrá problemas con los demás cachorros. No le preocupaba que peleara con otro, sino que se motive a una rebelión a temprana edad. Soltó un suspiro. 

Estaba siendo muy paranoico.   
“Otra vez”, pensó. 

— ¿Listo, Stark? —preguntó Hydra quien llegó con su Peter. Lo tenía cargado de un brazo. Sus dos alfas lucían muy bien. Debía tenerlos vigilando que cualquier omega o beta se lo pondrían robar. Ante su pensamiento, Tony terminó por sonreír lo cual llamó la atención a Hydra. —Así que estás muy risueño. —le tomó por la cintura con la mano que tenía suelta. — ¿Podemos saber que travesura has hecho ahora? 

—Hasta el momento nada. Solo... Me siento feliz. —le quitó a Peter y besó sus mejillas rosadas. —Muy feliz. 

—Puedo acostumbrarme a tenerte así. —esta vez, Hydra fue quien los besó a los dos en la frente. —Puedo acostumbrarse a tenerlos a los dos así. A mi lado para siempre. 

Tony iba a responder, pero dos toques a la puerta lo callaron por unos segundos. Debían ir con el resto de su manada a festejar tanto su primer mes de matrimonio como su cumpleaños. Una ceremonia que la misma Pepper insistió para unir a los nuevos aliados y viejos integrantes de su gran manada. 

— Antes de salir... —Tony se detuvo. — ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste para mi cumpleaños? 

—El cargamento de vibranium arribó por la mañana, Stark. —el castaño asintió, mientras cambiaba de brazo a Peter. Su cachorro estaba muy cariñoso con él que le sorprendía. Parecía que olía o intuía algo. —Eso fue lo que te prometí, ¿verdad? 

—Sí. También, prometiste que hoy usaríamos la fusta nueva. Pero, lástima que lo olvidaras. —continuó avanzando hasta que Hydra lo detuvo otra vez. 

—Jamás podría olvidar tales caprichos tuyos, Stark. —le sonrió para seguido acariciar los cabellos de Peter. —Pepper se llevará a bolita a su casa junto con Banner lo cuidarán muy bien. 

—En ese caso, hay que despedir a los invitados rápido. 

—Tú lo has pedido. 

Tony le guiñó. 

Los tres salieron rumbo al gran salón. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, sus agentes los escoltaban. Uno a uno les seguía. 

Eran implacables como ellos.   
Toda su manada lo era.   
Su gran familia. 

(...) 

— ¿Quién es la bolita más desagradable de este mundo? ¡Tú! ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Yo no lo soy! ¡Peter Stark de Hydra, bájame esa mano! ¡Bájala! —Peter, entre risas, ponía sus manitas en la nariz de Hydra. — ¡Vas a ver! Te dejaré con tu tío Rumlow y tu tía Nat. —Peter comenzó a hacer unas muecas que acabarían en llanto. — ¡No! ¡Era una broma, bolita! ¡No te dejaré! —Peter volvió a sonreír. —Eres un pequeño manipulador. 

Tony se echó a reír. 

La escena era para no creer. Su Hydra. Su Capitán Hydra tan feroz y sangriento acaba manipulado por su cachorro. No había dudas de que su Peter sería otro gran alfa. Tendría un futuro por delante lleno de gloria. Y más. La historia los recordará. Estaba muy seguro. Echándose por completo en él respaldar del sillón, divisó a toda su manada. Estaba Bruce, Rhodey, Pepper, Strange, Lang, Rumlow, Romanoff y el resto conversando, compartiendo y disfrutando. Estaban disfrutando de la nueva paz que él junto con su alfa forjaron. Ya no había más caos. O no el innecesario. Todos estaban en orden, todos lo obedecían y todos marcaban el paso que indicaba. Era perfecto. Demasiado Perfecto que merecía ser celebrado. Pero, no con una copa de champán o un vaso de whisky, sino con ese bocadillo salado. Se veía muy apetitoso. Sin más, lo tomó y al tenerlo cerca lo volvió a echar en la mesa. Olía asqueroso. Unas inmensas ganas de vomitar aparecieron al igual que una sonora risa de Pepper. 

— ¿Qué le da tanta risa a la señorita Potts? 

Pepper dejó su copa de vino en la mesa y se giró a verlo. —Tu increíble descuido. 

— ¿Disculpa? 

—Tony, querido, no se te hace raro ciertos comportamientos de tu manada central. —el castaño se mostró confundido. — ¡Va! Déjame ayudarte. ¿No has visto a Hydra más protector y a Peter más pegado a ti? Sin contar que tus dos alfas se han vuelto más territoriales contigo y con su misma casa. No hay lugar que no huela a ellos. En especial, a Hydra. 

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? 

—Llevas un aroma muy dulce, una pancita que a simple vista no se ve y una extraña aura de felicidad que contagia a todos. ¡Solo mira! Toda tu gran manada está tan feliz como tú. ¿No crees que se daba algo? 

—Hydra es estéril, Potts. 

—Los últimos estudios que le realizamos dicen lo contrario. —Tony palideció. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tones! 

No podía ser cierto.   
Estaba en cinta de nuevo.   
Hoy mataría a Hydra. 


End file.
